Perdido sin ti
by Addie Redfield
Summary: Todo comenzó como un trato entre dos desconocidos, sin embargo Helena aún se preguntaba porque le propuso ayudarlo a recuperar su vida, solo tenía que custodiarlo por un tiempo hasta que recuperara la memoria y salvaría su trabajo. Piers no tenía opciones: tomaba lo que Helena le ofrecía o pasaba el resto de su vida en una fría habitación sin saber quién era en realidad.
1. Chapter 1

*****Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

_**Antes que nada gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta nueva historia, tenía la idea de tiempo atrás y comencé el borrador al tiempo que escribía "Quédate conmigo", sin embargo mi editor en jefe me animó a publicarlo. Espero que sea de su agrado**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Addie Redfield**_

_**CAP.1 El trato**_

Helena caminaba deprisa por los pasillos de la agencia con cara de pocos amigos, era la tercera vez en la semana que llegaba tarde al trabajo y es que cada día que pasaba le costaba más seguir adelante por las mañanas, con un vaso de café en una mano y una carpeta en la otra atravesó el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de juntas, tomó el pomo de la puerta y sin hacer ruido logró entrar pero entonces su jefe le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación y le dijo

- Harper, espero que sea la última vez que llega tarde a una reunión.- el jefe Smith miró su ordenador- aunque creo que ya no será necesaria su presencia, te quiero ver en mi oficina después de la junta

Mientras hablaban de planes de seguridad entre otros asuntos, los pensamientos de Helena estaban en otra parte, pensaba en la noche anterior en el bar y en el hombre que se sentía con derechos sobre ella solo por invitarle un par de tragos, lo único que deseaba era que la junta terminara, tenía una fuerte resaca y algunos informes que llenar, finalmente la reunión se dio por terminada, salió de la sala y se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe que ya la esperaba con su típico humor de lunes por la mañana.

- Pensé que no vendrías.- dijo Smith enfadado

- Es mi jefe señor.- dijo Helena de mala gana- Mi deber es seguir ordenes

- Últimamente no se te da bien eso de seguir las reglas Harper

- Si es por lo de la última misión, creo que el agente Méndez debería estar aquí

- Ya aclaré las cosas con Méndez, pero no te hice venir aquí por eso

- ¿Entonces de que se trata?.- preguntó Helena intrigada

- Eres un buen elemento Harper pero tienes problemas de actitud, hace unos días me dieron la orden de que te despidiera, pero les dije que no era buena idea

- Entiendo.- dijo ella decepcionada- Supongo que hoy es mi último día

- Hablé con ellos y me dijeron que te darían una última oportunidad.- Smith se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia la ventana.- Te propuse para un trabajo

- ¿De qué se trata señor?

- La agencia le debe algunos favores a la BSAA y ahora ellos quieren cobrarnos uno de ellos, es algo sencillo, se trata de custodiar a uno de sus elementos durante un tiempo

- No entiendo.- dijo Helena

- Es un soldado que rescataron hace unos meses, dicen que de milagro está vivo, aunque de salud se encuentra bien parece que el chico perdió la memoria

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que necesite protección?.- Helena seguía sin entender su papel en todo ese asunto

- Nadie sabe que está vivo excepto un par de personas en la BSAA y nosotros dos, aquí tienes.- Smith le entregó una carpeta con la leyenda "Confidencial"- Aquí está todo lo que debes saber de él, preséntate en la dirección que viene en los documentos que te entregué

- ¿Y si no acepto?.- dijo ella molesta- Es decir, no entrené duro para ser la niñera de un soldado perdido

- No tendrías que cuidar de él aquí en la ciudad, además es solo mientras recupera la memoria, afortunadamente los médicos dicen que está logrando avances muy rápido

- No lo sé…

- Piensa como si fueran unas vacaciones pagadas, desde que volviste de China hace meses ya no eres la misma, me preocupa que llegues con aliento alcohólico cada lunes y que en tus últimos trabajos cometas errores, eres mejor que esto Helena y lo sabes, acepta el trabajo y relájate

Helena no estaba segura de aceptar sin embargo su jefe tenía razón, desde la muerte de su hermana ya no era la misma, iba por la vida sin rumbo, necesitaba un descanso entonces dijo

- Acepto señor

- Me alegra escuchar eso, no me defraudes aunque no es necesario porque sé que lo harás bien.- dijo Smith con una sonrisa

- Agradezco su confianza

- Tómate el resto del día para arreglar tus asuntos, a partir de mañana comienza tu nuevo trabajo

- Gracias, bueno tengo que irme, hasta luego.- Helena salió de la oficina

.

.

-¿Cuántos días más?.- se decía Piers a si mismo mirando el sol a través de la ventana

Vestido con un pijama blanco Piers Nivans pasaba los días recluido en aquel frio cuarto de hospital, no recordaba mucho acerca de él mismo, las pesadillas que lo atormentaban por las noches le daban algunas pistas de lo que fue alguna vez, cada vez que se miraba al espejo veía horrorizado las cicatrices en su cuerpo sin saber cómo llegaron ahí, el personal que lo atendía lo llamaba por el nombre de Dean Miller, sin embargo algo en su mente le decía que no era su nombre real , aunque sus heridas ya habían sanado todavía se quejaba de un dolor en su brazo, los días de visita eran los más difíciles, mientras que algunos pacientes recibían a sus familias, desde la ventana los veía preguntándose si había alguien esperando por él, en una ocasión le preguntó a una de las enfermeras si él tenía algún familiar vivo o alguna persona que se preocupara por su salud, no obstante la respuesta siempre era la misma: "No podemos darte esa información", respondía.

Se sentó en la cama y se llevó las manos al rostro, estaba cansado, ya no soportaba un día más de encierro, había ideado un plan para escapar pero no se atrevía a ponerlo en marcha, quizá hoy era el día pensó, miró hacia la ventana y el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse, se acercaba la hora de sus medicamentos, la enfermera Polly, una mujer mayor que estaba en el turno de la noche, tenía la costumbre de dejar la puerta abierta, aprovecharía ese descuido y buscaría la forma de salir de ahí, una vez fuera se escondería en el bosque que estaba junto al edificio, aunque era un plan simple, era su única esperanza, se recostó sobre la cama, miró las pequeñas aves que caminaban por el quicio de la ventana y esperó con una sonrisa a que llegara la noche.

.

.

Helena condujo cuarenta y cinco minutos a la por la carretera estatal hasta llegar a un hogar de retiro para personas con problemas mentales, aun podía escuchar a Leon decirle que no debía aceptar ese trabajo, desde que habían vuelto de China no perdieron el contacto, después de la muerte de su hermana, él se convirtió en su amigo y confidente, siempre estaba al pendiente de ella a pesar de lo exigente que era su trabajo, se veían ya sea para salir a comer o simplemente charlar de cualquier cosa, Leon le dijo en una ocasión que era la primera vez que estaba con una mujer sin que esta tuviera algún interés en él, Helena al principio lo tomó como un cumplido pero al darse cuenta con el tiempo de que comenzaba a sentir algo más que solo amistad cada día era más difícil tratar de ocultar sus sentimientos, de algo estaba segura y era de que no estaba dispuesta a perderlo, luchaba contra el dolor de perder a Deborah y a la vez con el amor que comenzaba a sentir por su mejor amigo, estacionó su auto frente a la puerta principal y pudo ver que había un gran alboroto en el lugar, leyó por última vez el informe que le entregó su jefe y trató de recordar la información acerca de su nueva identidad, salió de su auto y caminó hacia la entrada, entonces uno de los guardias chocó contra ella y le dijo

- Disculpe señorita.- dijo el hombre tratando de recuperar el aliento

- Descuide, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?.- preguntó Helena

- Uno de los pacientes escapó hace apenas unos minutos

- Entiendo, ¿Podría decirme dónde se encuentra la oficina del Doctor Harris?.- dijo Helena

- Es la última puerta al final del pasillo.- dijo el hombre

- Gracias y suerte.- Helena se despidió

Ella caminó hasta llegar a la oficina del director, la puerta estaba abierta, así que entró sin embargo no había nadie, miró la pared llena de reconocimientos, así como una pequeña vitrina de cristal con algunos trofeos, avanzó hacia la ventana y admiró el espeso bosque que estaba junto al edificio, hasta el agente mejor entrenado sabía que iba a ser difícil que encontraran a ese paciente en aquel terreno tan extenso se dijo a sí misma, de pronto notó que algo se movía lentamente entre la maleza, se acercó aún más y vio que se trataba de alguien vestido únicamente con una bata blanca.

- Mejor voy a darles una mano, si no jamás me iré de este lugar.- dijo Helena mientras salía de la oficina.

El único sonido que podía escucharse era el de los guardias que y el resto del personal que buscaban al paciente fugitivo, Helena avanzaba lentamente intentando no hacer mucho ruido, miró su reloj y marcaban las nueve y treinta, todo estaba en penumbra, sacó una pequeña lámpara de su bolso sin embargo no podía encenderla y arriesgarse a que el interno escapara de nuevo, caminó sigilosamente hacia unos arbustos donde al parecer algo se estaba moviendo, se acercó con cuidado y vio que se trataba de un animal silvestre, se dio la vuelta para seguir buscando cuando de pronto alguien la sostuvo por detrás y le puso la mano en la boca, Helena rápidamente se soltó de su agarre y con una maniobra lo lanzó hacia el suelo, notó que la persona se quejaba de un dolor en el brazo derecho, prendió su linterna y apunto hacia la cara del hombre, su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que se trataba del paciente que tenía que escoltar, él le dedicó una mirada llena de furia sin embargo ella no pudo dejar de ver aquellos ojos verdes que la miraban con tanto desprecio.

- ¿Eres uno de ellos?.- dijo Piers llevándose una mano a su dolorido brazo

- No, en realidad vengo a sacarte de aquí.- Helena intentó ayudarlo a ponerse de pie pero este la rechazó

- ¿Hablas en serio?.- dijo él incrédulo- ¿Tú sabes quién soy?

- Solo sé de ti lo que leí en el informe, aunque ya nos habíamos visto antes

Piers se sentía confundido, de no haber sido por esa mujer en ese momento estaría muy lejos de ahí, la miró a los ojos y vio que estaba siendo sincera con él, quizá ella le ayude a saber quién es en realidad pensó.

- ¿Puedo confiar en ti?.- Piers se acercó

Helena se conmovió ante el comentario, por un momento imaginó las cosas terribles que tuvo que pasar ese pobre soldado, según el informe después de que fue rescatado, fue sometido a innumerables pruebas para lograr controlar el virus que lo había infectado, afortunadamente la vacuna logró contener la infección sin embargo no sabían con certeza los efectos a largo plazo que tendría, por lo pronto lo único que se supo es que después de ser curado el paciente sufría una pérdida de memoria ya sea parcial o como en el caso de Piers que fue total, Helena extendió su mano y con una sonrisa le dijo

- No voy a hacerte daño, de verdad quiero ayudarte

- ¿Por qué me ayudarías?.- dijo Piers desconfiando de ella- ¿Qué ganas tú en todo esto?

- Estoy a punto de perder mi trabajo- dijo Helena con tristeza- Tú eres mi última oportunidad para hacer bien las cosas

- Entiendo.-dijo él pensativo- ¿Y si no quiero ir contigo?

- Entonces pasaras el resto de tu vida encerrado.- dijo Helena en tono serio- Te propongo un trato

- Dime

- Yo haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que recuperes tu vida y tú ayúdame a salvar mi empleo

Piers dudó de la propuesta sin embargo algo en ella le inspiraba confianza, la miró a la cara y por su expresión notó que estaba cansada, sus ojos era de un color café tan bello que ni las marcas de las ojeras que comenzaban a asomarse lograban quitarles su encanto, sin embargo se dio cuenta que había un destello de dolor en ellos y sintió curiosidad ¿Qué era lo que la atormentaba? se preguntó, de pronto escucho a alguien acercarse y se obligó a volver de sus pensamientos, no tenía muchas opciones: se iba con la mujer o se quedaba para siempre es ese horrible lugar

- De acuerdo.- dijo Piers- Te ayudaré con tu empleo pero prométeme que no vas a dejar que me encierren de nuevo aquí

- Soy una mujer de palabra.- Helena esbozó una media sonrisa y extendió su mano.- De mi cuenta corre que no vuelves a este lugar

Se estrecharon la mano y cuando Helena lo tocó sintió una pequeña oleada de calor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, sorprendida rompió el contacto, quizá solo fue la emoción del momento pensó, uno de los guardias los alumbró con su linterna y dijo

- Con que aquí estás.- el hombre tomó por la fuerza a Piers y este lazó un quejido de dolor

- ¡Déjelo!.- exclamó Helena furiosa- Soy Sarah Miller y él es mi esposo Dean, vine aquí para llevarlo a casa

- No lo sabía señora.- el guardia se disculpó

- Vamos Dean, vayamos por tus cosas, nos espera un largo viaje a casa.- Helena tomó a Piers de la mano y caminaron hacia el edificio

Después de que el médico firmara el alta, Helena y Piers salieron del hospital y caminaron hacia el auto de ella, una vez que subieron el equipaje, Helena tomó el camino al aeropuerto, se volvió hacia Piers que no dejaba de ver el camino a través de la ventana con curiosidad, tomó la autopista hacia la terminal, entonces Piers dijo

- Así que tu eres mi esposa

- Es solo una pantalla.- Dijo Helena sin quitar la vista del camino- Me llamo Helena Harper y soy agente del gobierno

- Te diría soy Dean Miller pero estoy seguro que ni siquiera es mi verdadero nombre.- dijo él decepcionado

- Lo sé.- Helena se volvió hacia él- Tu nombre es Piers Nivans y eres agente de la BSAA

- ¿BSAA?

- Ya habrá tiempo para contarte algunas cosas acerca de ti, porque no descansas un rato, falta una hora para llegar al aeropuerto

- ¿Y qué hay de ti?

- Hace tiempo que no duermo una noche entera, así que no te preocupes

Helena no tenía idea de lo que le deparaba este nuevo trabajo, le había prometido a Piers ayudarlo a recobrar sus recuerdos a cambio de salvar su empleo, su misión era custodiarlo sin embargo algo en los ojos de ese hombre tocó una fibra sensible de su ser, nadie sabía que estaba vivo, quizá había una familia esperando por él o una mujer llorando por su ausencia, pisó el acelerador y tomó un atajo hacia el aeropuerto, miró a Piers que dormía plácidamente en el asiento, se preguntaba que la hizo proponerle ese trato

- Lo hiciste por salvar tu trabajo, no lo olvides.- se dijo

Sin embargo en el fondo sabía que solo se estaba engañando a sí misma.


	2. Chapter 2

*****Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

_**CAP.2 Hogar Dulce Hogar**_

Después de varias horas de vuelo y de viajar en autobús por fin Helena y Piers llegaron al pequeño pueblo de Gold River, Kansas. La primera impresión que tuvo Helena del lugar fue que parecía sacado de alguna novela de ficción, todas las casas eran similares excepto por el color, tenían cercas de madera blanca perfectamente pintada alrededor de cada una, podía verse a los niños jugar en las aceras, las calles eran estrechas y muy pocos autos circulaban en ellas, como el lugar era muy pequeño, Helena no tardó mucho en encontrar la dirección de la que sería su nuevo hogar los próximos meses o hasta que Piers recuperara la memoria.

Salieron de la estación de autobuses y caminaron hasta llegar a una casa de madera de dos plantas muy parecida al resto de las que estaban en esa calle, una anciana que estaba sentada en el porche con un gato en el regazo los veía con curiosidad desde la acera de enfrente, Piers la saludó con la mano y la anciana respondió con una seña, dos mujeres se detuvieron frente a la casa de la anciana y veían a Helena con recelo mientras no dejaban de murmurar algo, Helena se dio cuenta de su presencia, las fulminó con la mirada y estas rápidamente se fueron del lugar.

Helena sacó la llave y abrió la puerta, una vez adentro dejaron las únicas dos maletas que llevaban consigo cerca del sofá, caminó por la sala de estar y por el crujir del piso de madera bajo sus pies notó que era una construcción antigua, las ventanas estaban adornadas con cortinas en colores claros, había un par de cuadros en la pared pero lo que más llamó la atención fue la chimenea de piedra que le daba un toque hogareño a todo el lugar, de pronto recordó los veranos que pasaba en la granja de la abuela Mattie, Helena había pasado por una adolescencia difícil, a pesar de obtener buenas notas en la escuela, su actitud siempre la metía en problemas, constantemente se peleaba con sus compañeros y no era del agrado de sus profesores, en casa la situación tampoco era mejor, sus padres se dedicaban a consentir los caprichos de su hija menor Deborah dejando de lado a una Helena solitaria y molesta con todo el mundo, su padre cansado del comportamiento de su hija mayor, la envío un verano cuando esta tenía dieciséis a la granja de su abuela Mattie en Tennesse. Al principio no le gustaba estar bajo el cuidado de su abuela, sin embargo la vieja Mattie como la llamaban en el pueblo supo ganarse el corazón de su rebelde nieta y se hicieron grandes amigas, los siguientes años Helena era quien viajaba hasta la granja Harper para pasar tiempo con la única persona que reamente la entendía.

Piers se quedó en la sala de estar mirando el estante de libros que estaba junto a la chimenea, tomó uno y leyó el título _El guardian entre el centeno _de J.D Salinger, ojeó las primeras páginas, algo le decía que alguna vez había escuchado el nombre de ese libro, de pronto un recuerdo vino a su mente la imagen de él mismo como un adolescente sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol leyendo ese mismo libro, una niña de largas trenzas se acercaba a él y le pedía que jugaran juntos, hizo un esfuerzo por ver la cara de la pequeña sin embargo todo era borroso.

- Piers, ¿Jugamos?.- decía la niña con una pelota en la mano.

- ¡Laura!.- exclamó una mujer a lo lejos- Deja en paz a tu hermano, ¿Por qué no vienes y me ayudas a preparar la cena?

La pequeña corrió y de repente una punzada de dolor lo hizo volver a la realidad, tenía la frente perlada de sudor, estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio pero Helena lo sostuvo y lo ayudo a sentarse en el sofá.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.- dijo Helena preocupada- Te escuché desde la cocina

- Tuve un recuerdo.- Piers se llevó la mano a la cabeza

- ¿Qué fue lo que recordaste?

- Estaba leyendo un libro y una niña se acercaba a mí, una mujer la llamó y se fue corriendo.- Piers comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Dijo su nombre?

- Se llama Laura, la mujer dijo algo acerca de que dejara en paz a su hermano, ¿Esa niña es mi hermana?.- dijo Piers angustiado.

- No lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos.- Helena lo tomó de la mano y de nuevo sintió ligero un hormigueo que la obligó a soltarlo- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Me duele mucho.- dijo mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza.

- Voy a buscar algo para el dolor, espera aquí

Helena se levantó y buscó entre el equipaje los medicamentos de Piers, una vez que los halló, sacó un par de píldoras, fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua y volvió a la sala de estar donde lo encontró pensativo y con la mirada perdida.

- Aquí tienes.

- Gracias.- Piers tomó el par de píldoras.

- Deberías descansar un rato, ha sido un viaje muy largo.- dijo Helena- Acabo de revisar la cocina y hacen falta algunas cosas, voy tener que dejarte solo por un momento, la tienda del pueblo no debe estar muy lejos.

Piers tomó a Helena del brazo y le dijo.

- Voy contigo.

- ¿Estás seguro?.- dijo Helena con gesto preocupado- No creo que sea buena idea, aún te ves pálido.

- Estoy bien.- Piers se levantó del sofá- No quiero pasar otro día más encerrado.

- De acuerdo, entonces vamos.

.

.

No fue muy difícil encontrar la única tienda de comestibles en todo el pueblo, Helena aparcó el viejo jeep que la agencia había dejado en la casa como único transporte, el local no era muy grande comparado con las grandes tiendas de Washington, bajaron del coche y entraron al lugar, un anciano estaba detrás del mostrador cobrando a los clientes que esperaban su turno para ser atendidos, mientras que un par de chicos acomodaban la mercancía en los estantes, Helena tomó un carrito y se lo dio a Piers que no dejaba de mirar todo a su alrededor.

- Toma.- Helena le entregó el carrito- Hay que darnos prisa, no me gusta ser el centro de atención de todas estas personas.

Caminaron por los pasillos bajo la mirada de la gente que estaba en ese momento en la tienda, mientras Helena buscaba el pan, Piers miraba todo a su alrededor con curiosidad, de pronto una chica rubia con una sonrisa pícara en los labios se acercó a él y le dijo.

- ¿Eres nuevo por aquí?.

- ¿Disculpa?.- inquirió Piers

- No te había visto antes.- la joven le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta- Soy Paula Morrison, la hija de Bob el dueño de la tienda ¿Y tú eres?.

Piers buscó a Helena pero esta había caminado hacia otro pasillo sin que él se diera cuenta.

- Dean Miller.

- Oye, hoy en la noche voy a reunirme con unos amigos en el bar del viejo Jack, ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?, de paso te presento con algunas personas del pueblo.

- Bueno.. yo..

- Nos gustaría conocer el bar, pero acabamos de llegar y ha sido un viaje muy largo, ¿Verdad cielo?.- dijo Helena detrás de la chica en tono amable.

- Es cierto, apenas tenemos unas horas en el pueblo.

- Disculpa que no me haya presentado, soy Sarah Miller esposa de Dean.- dijo Helena extendiendo la mano.

- Paula Morrison- respondió el saludo con la cara roja de vergüenza- Bueno, si quieren pasarse más tarde por el bar, no duden en preguntar por mí, hasta luego.

La chica rápidamente salió de la tienda mientras que Helena no le quitaba los ojos de encima, Piers estaba sorprendido de la actuación de Helena, hasta él se había creído el cuento de que en verdad eran marido y mujer.

- Vaya que me sorprendes.- dijo Helena con sarcasmo.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?.- dijo Piers intrigado.

- Tal vez no sepas quien eres del todo, pero no olvidaste como coquetear con una mujer.

- Ella se acercó a mí, yo solo le dije mi nombre.- dijo Piers tratando de explicarse.

- Lo sé.- Helena comenzó a reírse.- Estoy bromeando tonto, los vi desde donde estaba, recuerda que tengo mis ojos sobre ti, así que tranquilo galán, mejor actúa como un hombre casado y no te metas en problemas.

Helena puso los productos en el carrito y caminó por delante con una sonrisa en los labios, Piers estaba confundido su actitud, por un momento pensó que se enfadaría con él por el incidente de Paula, sin embargo lo tomó con humor y hasta le jugó una broma robándole una sonrisa a ella.

- Debería sonreír más seguido- dijo en voz baja.

Piers se sorprendió de su propio comentario, ¿Por qué dijo eso? Pensó, quizá porque estaba agradecido con ella por sacarlo de ese hospital, sin embargo recordó que solo estaba haciendo su trabajo, cualquiera que haya sido la razón, no podía negar que le gustaba mucho su sonrisa, la hacía verse más joven y su rostro parecía iluminarse, se obligó a salir de sus pensamientos y caminó tras ella.

.

.

Después de encontrar todo lo que necesitaban, pagaron en la caja y tomaron el camino hacia su casa, una vez que llegaron Helena tomó una ducha rápida y bajó a la cocina a preparar la cena, tenía pensado preparar un estofado y un poco de pasta, sacó los ingredientes del refrigerador y se puso en marcha, desde ahí podía escuchar a Piers tomar un baño, aún recordaba la cara que puso él cuando lo sorprendió con Paula en la tienda, el pobre estaba tan asustado que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por contener la risa, ella sabía que tenía ese efecto sobre las personas y era algo de lo que no estaba orgullosa, esa era una de las razones por las cuales casi no tenía citas, que hombre querría salir con una chica que prefiere ir a un campo de tiro en lugar de ir de compras, incluso Leon hacia bromas respecto diciendo que salir con ella era como salir con un chico, Helena solo le seguía el juego pero en el fondo solo confirmaba con cada comentario que jamás la vería como una mujer de verdad, encendió la vieja radio que estaba sobre la encimera esperando que la música le ayudara a quitarse un poco la tristeza que comenzaba a invadirla, de pronto escuchó las primeras notas de _Ain´t No Mountain High Enough _, subió el volumen.

Piers bajó de las escaleras con el cabello mojado por la ducha y descalzo, se preguntaba que estaba pasando abajo, con la toalla aún en el cuello se quedó de pie mirando a Helena que cocinaba al ritmo de la música, el aroma a carne cocida comenzó a abrirle el apetito, lo que sea que estuviera preparando olía muy bien, ella no dejó de moverse ni de cantar aquella vieja canción, él se acercó y se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta sin que Helena se diera cuenta, se veía tan alegre y relajada, simplemente no podía dejar de verla, tenía el cabello atado con un pañuelo y estaba vestida con unos jeans desgastados y una camiseta de algodón negra, Helena se volvió hacia la puerta y rápidamente dejó la cuchara sobre la encimera y dijo.

- Falta poco para que la cena esté lista.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte?.- dijo él

- Ya casi está todo, ¿Por qué no subes y descansas un poco?.- dijo Helena limpiándose las manos.

- Deja de tratarme como un inválido.- dijo Piers irritado- Perdí la memoria pero aún puedo ser útil en algo.

Helena admiraba el coraje de Piers, después de todas las cosas terribles que pasó, se negaba a ser tratado diferente, si ella hubiera estado en su lugar también se habría reaccionado igual pensó, esbozó una media sonrisa, tomó un trapo y lo lanzó contra él pero Piers lo atrapó en el aire.

- Bien, como yo cociné la cena, te toca poner la mesa, los platos están en aquel estante.- dijo ella señalando el mueble.

- De acuerdo.

- No tan rápido.- dijo ella- Después de cenar te toca lavar los platos y limpiar la cocina.

- Oye, ¿No crees que es demasiado?.- dijo él perplejo

- ¿Querías ayudar no?, y te advierto, soy muy exigente cuando se trata de limpieza, así que hazlo bien soldado.- dijo ella en tono serio.

- ¿Soldado?.

- ¿Por qué te sorprende?, creí que lo sabías.

- Es solo que…- Piers se quedó pensativo por un momento- Desde hace un tiempo he tenido sueños donde me veo a mi mismo en medio de una guerra, el médico me dijo que solo eran un sueños, pero algo me decía que tenía que ver con mi pasado.

- ¿Qué te parece si me hablas un poco de esos sueños que dices?.- dijo Helena sorprendida de que el médico le mintiera acerca de su identidad.

La cena transcurrió de manera tranquila, Piers le contó a Helena acerca de los sueños recurrentes que tenía y que algunas veces se transformaban en terribles pesadillas, ella escuchó atenta cada uno de los relatos que él le contaba, de pronto una duda surgió en su interior, el psicólogo del hospital decía que esas imágenes eran solo producto del subconsciente sin embargo su instinto le decía que algo no andaba bien, para ser simples sueños Piers conocía demasiados detalles de ellos, además ¿Por qué le ocultaron el hecho de que él era soldado?.

Después de terminar los deberes que le habían asignado, Piers buscó a Helena para darle las buenas noches, se sentía más relajado después de contarle a ella todo lo que en sueños veía y lo atormentaba, salió al patio y la encontró sentada en el sillón del porche con su ordenador portátil trabajando, estaba tan concentrada revisando algo en la pantalla que no quiso interrumpirla, caminó hacia la puerta y cuando ella dijo.

- ¿Sucede algo?.

- Todo está bien.- Piers se llevó la mano a la nuca- ¿Qué no piensas dormir?, ya casi es media noche.

- Dormir es para débiles, además tengo trabajo.- dijo ella

- Podrías trabajar mañana.

- Solo voy a estar despierta un rato.- dijo Helena estirando los brazos- Mejor sube y trata de dormir, fue un día muy agotador.

- Está bien, que descanses.

- Hasta mañana.

Helena esperó a que Piers entrara de nuevo a la casa, y continuó leyendo el archivo que la agencia le había entregado sobre Piers, no había mucha información sobre él, solo mencionaba que sirvió como soldado en la BSAA, venía información sobre su estado de salud y los datos del hospital del cual fue dado de alta, no se mencionaba si tenía familiares vivos o alguna pista acerca de su pasado, todo era muy extraño pensó, en sus inicios Helena trabajó como escolta del presidente entre otros mandatarios y jamás tuvo que utilizar otra identidad para cuidar de alguién, de pronto su móvil sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos, revisó la pantalla y vio que se trataba de David Lane, Helena sonrió y dejó sonar un par de veces el teléfono antes de responder, sabía que David Lane era solo un alias, en realidad se trataba de Leon, la agencia prohibía cualquier tipo de contacto durante una misión, por lo que Leon y ella idearon una forma de hablar sin que sus superiores se dieran cuenta.

- ¿Por qué tardaste en responder?.- dijo Leon irritado al otro lado de la línea.

- Estaba ocupada.- mintió.

- ¿Te está causando problemas el chico?.

- No, resultó ser mejor de lo que pensé.- Helena notó que Leon hablaba un poco más lento de lo normal por lo que dedujo que había bebido- ¿Estuviste bebiendo?.

- Claro que no, sabes que no puedo hacerlo mientras estoy en servicio.

- Kennedy, ¿Por qué tratas de mentirme?, ¿Dónde estás?.- dijo Helena preocupada.

- Estoy en Moscú, acabo de terminar un trabajo

- Sabes que odio que bebas.

- Y yo que te portes como mi madre.- Leon soltó una risa burlona

- Idiota.- Helena sonrió- ¿Te encuentras bien?.

- No.- respondió Leon en tono seco.

- ¿Tuviste problemas con la misión?.

- Todo salió de acuerdo a lo planeado.

Entonces Helena supo que él había vuelto a verla.

- ¿Viste a Ada?.- dijo Helena con tristeza

- No quiero hablar de eso.- dijo él en tono gélido

- ¿Entonces para que me llamaste desde tan lejos?.- Helena comenzaba a perder la paciencia, sabía que tenía que controlarse si quería ayudarlo y evitar que cometiera una tontería, entonces respiró profundo y dijo- Leon, sé que no tenemos mucho tiempo siendo amigos pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

- Lo sé.- Leon hizo una pausa- Necesitaba hablar con alguien y fuiste mi única opción.- dijo él- Tuve algunos problemas durante el rescate de los rehenes, entonces apareció Ada y me dio una mano, así fue como logré salvar el día.

- ¿Te dijo algo?.

- Solo que tuviera más cuidado la próxima vez, esa misma noche después de llenar mi informe llegué al hotel y noté que la ventana estaba abierta, busqué por la habitación al intruso y me encontré de nuevo con ella, esta vez sentada en mi cama.

- Supongo que no fue una visita social.- dijo Helena ligeramente irritada.

- Sabes que Ada y yo no hablamos mucho, no creo que quieras escuchar todos los detalles.- dijo Leon en tono irónico.

Helena sintió una punzada en el pecho y contuvo las ganas de llorar.

- Tienes razón, tuve un día difícil y lo que menos quiero escuchar son tus sucios secretos.- dijo ella en tono de burla intentando levantar el ánimo de su amigo.

- Eso me gusta de ti Lennie.- dijo Leon divertido- Haces que hasta lo más terrible suene divertido.

- Sabes que odio que me llamen Lennie.- dijo ella molesta, entonces escucho a Leon reir y eso la tranquilizó un poco.

- Daría lo que fuera por ver tu cara en este momento.- Leon no paraba de reir.

- ¿Disfrutas haciéndome enfadar?.- dijo ella- Ojala sigas igual de divertido cuando te dé un buen golpe en la nariz.

- Está bien, tú ganas Lennie.

Helena suspiró.

- Eres incorregible.- dijo Helena resignada- ¿Te sientes mejor?.

- Creo que esta noche podré dormir tranquilo.

- Me alegra, no iba a estar tranquila sabiendo que no estabas bien.

- Eres una gran amiga Len, me alegra poder hablar contigo.

- A mí también.- Helena se apoyó contra el barandal del porche- ¿Puedo decirte algo?

- Dime.

- Habla con ella, no dejes que siga sus juegos contigo, eres un gran hombre y te mereces algo mejor que ser el pasatiempo de alguien más.

- Gracias por el consejo, cuídate.

- Hasta luego.- y Helena cortó la llamada.

El viento comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más frio, Helena levantó la mirada y notó que el cielo estaba despejado por lo que pudo admirar las estrellas que adornaban la noche con su brillo, le dolía escuchar a Leon sufrir por esa mujer, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y contuvo el sollozo, sabía que había sido un error enamorarse de ese hombre pero no pudo evitarlo, cada vez que le hablaba de Ada un sentimiento de furia la invadía, tenía ganas de buscarla y decirle que dejara de jugar con él, de repente rompió a llorar, cuando se recuperó notó que alguien la miraba por detrás, rápidamente se volteó y no vio a nadie, hacia un rato que Piers había ido a su habitación, quizá solo eran sus nervios pensó, apagó el ordenador no sin antes mirar por última vez el archivo de Piers, tenía que investigar más acerca de él y el misterio que lo envolvía, se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos, tomó sus cosas y entró a la casa, el cansancio comenzaba a hacerle estragos, después de todo había sido un día agotador.


	3. Chapter 3

*****Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

_**CAP.3 Confía en mí.**_

Piers parpadeó y sonrió al ver que toda su habitación era iluminada por el sol del nuevo día que comenzaba, se sentó en la cama y se pasó las manos por el rostro, todo era tan irreal para él, pensó que pasaría toda su vida en aquel horrible hospital, se levantó, abrió una ventana y se llenó con la brisa fresca de la mañana, de pronto escuchó que tocaban la puerta, se acercó y se encontró con Helena vestida con un pantalón de pijama de franela y una camiseta sin mangas, estaba descalza y aún tenía el cabello revuelto, no era la imagen viva de la sensualidad, en realidad estaba hecha un lío sin embargo la forma en la que aquella camiseta se pegaba a las curvas de sus senos hizo que Piers contuviera el aliento.

- Buenos días.- dijo Helena frotándose los ojos -¿Cómo te sientes?.

- Mejor, ¿Dormiste bien?.

- Cómo nunca.- dijo Helena haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír y es que apenas pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche después de la llamada de Leon.

- Si tú lo dices.- dijo Piers- Aunque tus ojos dicen lo contrario.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?.- dijo ella sorprendida.

- Mírate en un espejo y verás.- dijo él esbozando media sonrisa- ¿Ocurre algo?.

Helena tenía que reconocer que el hombre era muy observador, se pasó la mano por el pelo y dijo.

- Voy a preparar el desayuno, ¿Cómo te gustan los huevos?.-preguntó Helena intentando cambiar de tema.

- Revueltos, está bien.

- De acuerdo.- Helena se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la cocina.

Piers estuvo a punto de preguntarle porque lloraba la noche anterior, la vio desde la ventana de la sala apoyada en el barandal del porche mirando el cielo mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, a pesar de no conocerla lo suficiente sintió el deseo de salir y consolarla sin embargo se quedó de pie observándola hasta que ella se volvió hacia donde él estaba casi pillándolo por sorpresa, ¿Qué era lo que tanto la atormentaba? pensó Piers, quizá extrañaba a su familia, después de todo estaban solos en un pueblo perdido en medio de la nada, al menos tenía a alguien esperando por ella, se dijo con tristeza, él deseaba en el fondo tener una familia, lo único que sabía era que tenía una hermana llamada Laura y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera real, se sintió impotente de no poder recordar más y también culpable de que Helena tuviera que dejar todo para cuidar de él, a pesar de ya no vivía dentro de ese hospital se sentía un preso de su propia enfermedad, de pronto una punzada de dolor le recordó que no había tomado aún su medicación, entró de nuevo a la habitación y buscó las píldoras que según el médico le ayudarían a recuperar sus recuerdos.

.

.

- Eres un desastre Helena.- dijo ella mirándose en el espejo del baño.

Había pasado una mala noche y todo por la llamada que recibió de Leon, por más que intentó dormir fue imposible, la imagen de él y Ada juntos en un hotel de mala muerte en Moscú fue suficiente para robarle el sueño, sacó su estuche de maquillaje y se aplicó un poco de corrector bajo los ojos intentando disimular las ojeras que comenzaban apenas a notársele, en realidad no se veía tan cansada considerando su rostro hace unos meses después de la muerte de su hermana, se delineó un poco los ojos, se puso brillo labial en los labios, cepilló su cabello y lo ató con una liga, se sintió avergonzada de que Piers se diera cuenta de que estaba mintiendo, cuando le preguntó que le ocurría pudo ver un brillo de compasión en sus ojos que no le gustó en lo absoluto, si algo odiaba Helena era que sintieran lástima por ella y sobre todo que se metieran en su vida privada, después de verse por última vez en el espejo, sonrió satisfecha y salió del baño.

En la cocina Piers miraba la televisión mientras esperaba a Helena, se sentía ligeramente mareado y no podía concentrarse en el programa que ese momento estaba viendo, sabía que era por el efecto de los medicamentos, cuando llegaron a Gold River había olvidado tomar sus píldoras por lo que se sentía más energía y estaba más atento de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Helena sirvió el desayuno y mientras comían notó que Piers estaba distraído, por ratos solo jugaba con la comida en el plato y tenía la mirada pérdida, el hombre que estaba frente a ella era muy distinto al que hace vio hace un momento en su habitación, bebió un sorbo a su jugo de naranja entonces él dijo.

- ¿Cómo fue que te hiciste agente del gobierno?

- Al principio trabajé como policía, después me reclutaron en la CIA, pero comencé a tener problemas con mis compañeros y mis superiores.- Helena tomó un bocado de su desayuno.

- ¿Problemas?.- dijo Piers sorprendido- ¿Desobedeciste a alguien?.

- Desobedecí a todos.- ella esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa- No se me da muy bien seguir las reglas.

- No pareces muy conflictiva.

- Lo que sucede es que apenas me conoces, deja que pasen los días y quizá te arrepientas de aceptar el trato que te ofrecí.- dijo Helena con tristeza- La gente siempre termina alejándose de mí, así que no creo que seas la excepción.

Piers notó la tristeza en su mirada, en un gesto por reconfortarla tomó su mano y le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Tal vez las personas no te entienden, te ofreciste a ayudarme sin siquiera conocerme por eso no creo que seas tan mala como piensas, sabes desde el momento en que te vi sabía que podía confiar en ti.- Piers apretó su mano- Además a mí tampoco me va eso de seguir las reglas, puedes preguntarle a cualquiera de las enfermeras del hospital.

- Vaya, creí que a los soldados les gustaba recibir órdenes.- dijo ella en tono de burla.

- Quizá no soy un soldado como el resto.- dijo él feliz de ver que ella estaba sonriendo, de pronto sintió un mareo muy fuerte que lo obligó a levantarse de la mesa y a salir rápidamente de la cocina.

Helena corrió tras él pero al llegar vio que Piers había cerrado la puerta del baño, quizá le había caído mal el desayuno pensó, sin embrago no podía evitar sentirse preocupada, esperó hasta que por fin salió, tenía el rostro pálido y caminaba con dificultad, lo llevó a su habitación, una vez ahí lo ayudó a recostarse y lo arropó, entonces ella dijo.

- Trata de descansar un poco, en cuanto despiertes vamos a ver a un médico.- dijo Helena preocupada- No me gusta cómo te ves.

- Tranquila.- dijo Piers esbozando una sonrisa forzada- Es normal.

- ¿Normal?.

- A veces los medicamentos me causan mareos, aunque casi siempre me provocan sueño.

-¿Estás seguro?.- dijo ella- Ayer no estabas así.

- Es porque olvidé tomarlos.

- No importa.-dijo ella en tono firme- Buscaremos a un doctor en este pueblo.

- ¿Siempre eres tan mandona?.

- Es lo que todos dicen- Helena sonrió- No por algo me enviaron a cuidarte.

- Olvidé que solo estás haciendo tu trabajo.- dijo Piers decepcionado.

- ¿Sucede algo?.- preguntó Helena intrigada.

- No, sabes creo que me hará bien dormir un rato.

- De acuerdo.

Helena salió de la habitación pensando en lo que Piers había dicho momentos antes _Olvidé que solo estás haciendo tu trabajo, _él tenía razón, ella estaba ahí porque le fue asignada esa misión, no obstante estaba preocupada por él, pero no fueron sus palabras lo que la afectaron si no fue la forma en que las dijo, notó cierto tono de decepción en ellas y era algo que no esperaba, durante el desayuno él la había tomado de la mano e intentó hacerla sentir mejor, tal vez solo quería ser su amigo, después de todo no sabía cuánto tiempo iban a vivir en la misma casa, por un momento pensó que Piers se estaba interesando en ella sin embargo desechó esa idea de inmediato.

- Deja de pensar cosas que no son reales, solo estaba siendo amable contigo.- se dijo a sí misma enfadada.

Bajó las escaleras molesta del rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, tiró los restos del desayuno, encendió la vieja radio y comenzó a fregar los platos preguntándose cómo pudo pensar semejante tontería.

.

.

Unas horas más tarde Piers despertó oyendo el ruido de los niños que jugaban en la acera de enfrente, ya no se sentía mareado y el dolor de cabeza ya había cedido, aunque era común que la medicación lo hiciera sentirse un poco mal, esta vez los efectos habían sido más fuertes, el reloj en la pared marcaba la 1:30 pm, había pasado toda la mañana durmiendo, se volvió hacia el sillón de la habitación y vio que Helena estaba dormida con un libro abierto en el regazo.

Se levantó de la cama y sin hacer ruido se acercó a ella, Helena dormía plácidamente hecha un ovillo en el sillón, de pronto el libro resbaló y Piers lo atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo evitando que Helena despertara, comenzó a ojearlo y sonrió cuando leyó el título.

- Así que después de todo tienes un lado romántico.- dijo Piers en voz baja cuando vio las primeras páginas de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_

Piers dejó el libro a un lado del sillón y se acercó un poco más a ella, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo llevaba dormida, le quitó un mechón de la frente y lo acomodó detrás de su oreja, de pronto Helena abrió los ojos lentamente y Piers se quedó inmóvil frente a ella con el rostro a centímetros del suyo, se quedaron por así por un momento hasta que Helena dijo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?.

- Mejor.- dijo Piers con la cara roja de vergüenza y dio un paso atrás- Parece que me quedé dormido toda la mañana, ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?.

- Bajé un momento a limpiar el desorden de la cocina.- Helena estiró los brazos y bostezó- Me quedé aquí por si necesitabas algo.

- Veo que te tomas tu trabajo muy en serio.- dijo Piers irritado.

- ¿Perdón?.- preguntó Helena sorprendida.

- Lo único que te preocupa es que no me suceda nada para no perder tu empleo.

- ¿Acaso crees que me enviaron para ser tu niñera?.- Helena se levantó de golpe molesta- Soy agente y mi trabajo es custodiarte no ser tu enfermera.

- Entonces no entiendo porque te molestas tanto conmigo, ¿Acaso me tienes lástima?.- dijo él.

- Eso nunca.- dijo Helena con voz firme- Jamás vuelvas a decir eso, si cuido de ti es porque aunque no lo creas me agradas.

- No te creo, apenas me conoces.- dijo Piers con sarcasmo.

- Piensa lo que te dé la gana.- Helena avanzó hacia puerta furiosa.

- ¡Espera!.- Piers intentó detenerla pero Helena se paró frente a él.

- Por un momento creí que sería buena idea que fuéramos amigos, no sé cuánto vayamos a estar viviendo en este pueblo y al menos no quería convivir con un extraño todo el tiempo.- dijo Helena decepcionada- Mejor vístete, tenemos que buscar un doctor para que te revise.

.

.

Helena encontró la dirección del Doctor Montoya en la guía telefónica, después de hablar con su asistente, acordaron una cita para ese mismo día en la tarde y entonces se dirigieron a la clínica del pueblo. Durante el camino, Piers permaneció callado y pensativo, había juzgado mal a Helena y tenía razón de sentirse molesta, ella cuidaba de él porque en el fondo quería que fueran amigos, sin embargo pensaba que solo lo hacía por salvar su empleo, quería disculparse y decirle que había sido un tonto en pensar mal de ella, reunió valor y justo cuando iba a hablar Helena dijo.

- Ya llegamos.- dijo ella en tono serio.

- De acuerdo.

Bajaron del viejo jeep frente a la clínica del pueblo, caminaron hasta llegar al consultorio del Doctor Montoya donde su asistente Polly, una mujer mayor de sonrisa amable los hizo pasar.

El Doctor Montoya estaba sentado en su silla de piel escribiendo algunas anotaciones en su vieja máquina de escribir, había una pared llena de diplomas así como una pequeña vitrina, Piers miró con atención a través del cristal los trofeos que había en ella, pero uno en particular llamó su atención, Luis Montoya era un médico militar retirado que sirvió a su país durante veinticinco años, mientras estuvo en el campo de batalla recibió entrenamiento y había logrado convertirse en un excelente tirador, por ello le habían otorgado una medalla en el ejército.

- Tomen asiento.- dijo el médico acomodándose las gafas.

Helena y Piers se sentaron frente al médico.

- ¿Qué los trae por aquí?.

- Se trata de Dan de mi esposo.- Helena tomó a Piers de la mano.

- Ya veo.- el médico les dedicó una sonrisa- Son la pareja que llegó hace apenas unos días.

- Así es.- dijo Piers sorprendido de la manera en que los rumores corrían en el pueblo.

- Verá doctor, mi esposo sufre de amnesia.- dijo Helena preocupada- Su médico en la ciudad le prescribió una medicación, cada vez que la toma lo hace sentirse cansado y con mareos.

- Me permite.- el médico hizo una seña indicándole a Helena que le mostrara los medicamentos.

Helena le entregó los frascos con las píldoras y el médico las vio a detalle, por la mirada de desaprobación que Luis Montoya hizo, ella supo que algo andaba mal.

- ¿Su esposo padece de crisis psicóticas o depresión?.- preguntó el médico.

- No, en realidad es un hombre muy estable.

- Creo que quien recetó estos medicamentos no quiere que su esposo recupere la memoria.

- ¿Qué está diciendo?.- inquirió Piers sorprendido.

- Hijo, cálmate.- dijo el médico intentando tranquilizarlo- Esta medicación es para personas que padecen esquizofrenia, si un paciente sano toma este tipo de medicamentos provoca jaquecas, mareos y letargo por periodos largos de tiempo.

- ¿Quiere decir que no necesita ninguna de estas píldoras?.- Helena cada vez entendía menos lo que sucedía.

- En mi opinión no señora Miller, pero para estar seguros voy a hacerle un chequeo a su esposo ¿Le parece?.

Helena salió de la consulta y esperó en la sala de espera mientras el médico hacía su trabajo, tomó una revista y buscó algún artículo que le ayudara que quitarse el mal humor que sentía, no entendía porque alguien deseaba que Piers no recuperara la memoria, había mucho ruido en el lugar, las conversaciones de las personas que esperaban su turno, el llanto de un bebé en brazos de su madre y el sonido de la televisión encendida, entre todo ese alboroto Helena escuchó a Polly, la asistente hablar en voz baja por teléfono acerca de que los recién llegados estaban con el Doctor Montoya, quizá no había sido buena idea recurrir a este médico pensó, sobre todo si tenía a una empleada tan chismosa.

Piers se asomó por la puerta y le hizo una seña a Helena para que entrara, ella se puso de pie y entró al consultorio no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a esa terrible asistente.

- ¿Cómo encuentra a mi esposo doctor?.- preguntó Helena.

- Físicamente muy bien.

- ¿Y mentalmente?.

- Señora, este chico está más cuerdo que usted y yo juntos.

Helena suspiró aliviada y miró a Piers que no paraba de sonreír.

- Acerca de los sueños que dices tener.- el médico entrelazo las manos sobre su escritorio- Quizá algunos de ellos en realidad se traten de recuerdos, tal vez pueda ayudarte con eso, por lo pronto quiero que lleves un diario y escribas todos los días sobre las visiones que tengas.

- ¿Cree que eso va a ayudarme?.- dijo Piers incrédulo.

-Vamos a ayudarle a tu mente un poco para que sane más rápido.

- ¿Qué va a suceder con la medicación?.- preguntó Helena.

- Solo voy a recetarle algo en caso de que tenga problemas para dormir.

- Muchas gracias doctor.- Piers estrechó la mano del médico de modo efusivo.

- De nada.- el médico sonrió- Te espero la próxima semana y trae el diario contigo.

- Doctor, necesito pedirle un favor si no le importa.- Helena no quería que nadie en el pueblo se enterará de que Piers tenía problemas de memoria.

- Adelante.

- ¿Podría llevar el expediente de mi esposo de manera confidencial?.- dijo Helena en tono serio- Nos estamos adaptando apenas a vivir en este lugar y no quisiera que la gente del pueblo tratara diferente a Dean solo porque tiene problemas de memoria.

- Esta bien, yo mismo tendré en mi poder ese expediente.

- Muchas gracias doctor.- dijo Helena con una sonrisa.

.

.

Helena aparcó el viejo jeep frente a la casa, la visita al médico resultó mejor de lo pensaba, a pesar de que aún seguía sin entender quien querría hacerle daño a Piers, se sentía más tranquila sabiendo que ahora su salud mejoraría sin problema, durante el camino notó que él iba pensativo y callado, ya no estaba molesta por la discusión que habían tenido esa mañana, Piers había pasado por momentos difíciles y era normal que no confiara en ella, ya hablarían en la cena del asunto, bajaron del coche y vio que una pareja joven estaba en el porche de la casa, la mujer sostenía un recipiente y conversaba con el hombre que estaba junto a ella.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos?.- preguntó Piers en voz baja.

- No tengo idea.- dijo Helena sin dejar de mirar a la pareja.

Se acercaron al porche y entonces la mujer dijo.

- Hola, disculpen que hayamos venido sin avisar.- dijo la mujer sonriente- Soy Martha Rose y él es mi esposo Mike.

- Dean Miller.- Piers extendió la mano- Y ella es mi esposa Sarah.

- Mucho gusto, horneé algunas galletas.- Martha le entregó el recipiente a Helena- Espero les gusten.

- Gracias.- dijo Helena.

- Vivimos en la casa de enfrente, vaya por fin conocemos a los dueños de esta propiedad.- dijo Martha con una sonrisa.

- Esta casa llevaba mucho tiempo desocupada.- dijo Mike.

- ¿Les gu|staría pasar?.- dijo Piers en tono amable.

- Claro.- respondió la pareja al unísono.

Helena no confiaba en sus vecinos, aceptó las galletas solo por amabilidad, ya había pensado en una excusa para hacer que se fueran lo antes posible, sin embargo Piers los había invitado a pasar sin consultárselo y eso la molestó, abrió la puerta de mala gana y fue directamente a la cocina a preparar una jarra de café esperando que los Rose no tardaran mucho tiempo en irse.

Los Rose miraban el interior de la casa con curiosidad, Piers pensó que era buena idea hacerlos pasar para no levantar sospechas, creía que era mejor integrarse como miembros de la comunidad y así dejarían de correr rumores sobre ellos, por la cara que puso Helena sabía que de nuevo tendría problemas, se dio cuenta de que ella era una mujer de carácter fuerte y lejos de asustarlo, se sintió un poco más atraído por su compañera.

Helena volvió de la cocina con el café y las galletas que Martha había llevado, se sentaron en la sala de estar y de inmediato los Rose comenzaron a contar historias sobre la gente que vivía en el pueblo, era increíble como ese par de esposos sabían tanto de cada uno de los habitantes del lugar pensó Piers, se volvió hacia Helena que fingía estar interesada en la plática sin embargo a ratos podía ver que estaba aburrida y cansada de sus nuevos vecinos.

La velada transcurrió de manera tranquila, se despidieron de los Rose y estos les dijeron que cualquier cosa que necesitaran no dudaran en llamarlos.

.

.

A la caída de la tarde, Helena se sentó en el sillón del porche con su ordenador en mano, cada vez entendía menos el misterio que envolvía a Piers, los médicos del hospital no estaban ayudándolo a recordar, solamente lo mantenían dormido para que no hiciera preguntas acerca de su pasado, se llevó la mano a la nuca, tenía un dolor en el cuello y todo por quedarse dormida en el sillón, recordó el instante en que despertó y se encontró con Piers mirándola de cerca, lo miró y de nuevo se perdió en el verde grisáceo de sus ojos justo como sucedió la primera vez se encontraron en el bosque, en ese momento lo único que deseaba era pasar sus dedos por su rostro y comprobar si su piel era tan suave como parecía, era una atracción magnética que jamás experimentó con nadie, ni siquiera con Leon, quizá el pasar mucho tiempo con Piers comenzaba a confundirla pensó, tenía que ser objetiva y pensar que estaba en medio de un trabajo, ahora con el tratamiento del Doctor Montoya las probabilidades de que Piers sanara y dejaran Gold River en menos tiempo eran mayores.

Piers salió al porche con dos tazas de chocolate caliente en las manos, quería disculparse con Helena por la discusión que habían tenido esa mañana, la encontró sentada con las piernas arriba en el sillón concentrada frente a la pantalla del ordenador.

- ¿Sucede algo?.- preguntó Helena quitando la vista de la pantalla.

- No, te traje esto.- Piers le entregó una taza.

- Gracias.- Helena sonrió y dio un sorbo a la bebida- Oye sabe muy bien, ¿A qué viene todo esto?.

- Es mi ofrenda de paz.- Piers se sentó junto a ella- Me porté como un idiota contigo en la mañana, no debí decirte todas esas cosas.

- Olvídalo.- Helena dio de nuevo un sorbo a su taza fascinada de las habilidades culinarias de Piers- Es normal que no confíes en mí, después de todo apenas me conoces.

- Es cierto, aún así quiero disculparme.- dijo él apenado.

- Está bien, pero con una condición.- dijo Helena en tono serio.

- ¿Cuál?.- preguntó Piers intrigado.

- Tienes que seguir preparando más de esto.- Helena bebió más de su taza- No sabía que fueras tan buen cocinero.

- Perdí mis recuerdos pero no mis habilidades.-Piers sonrió- Me alegra que te gustara.

Los últimos rayos de sol terminaron de iluminar el cielo de la tarde con su suave luz ámbar para dar paso a la primera estrella de la noche, la fresca brisa movía las copas de los árboles y el canto de los grillos comenzaba a escucharse en los jardines de las casas.

A pesar de ser solo un pequeño pueblo, Gold River parecía tener un encanto único, pensó Piers, todas las personas se conocían entre sí, y no existían secretos entre ellos, por un momento pensó como sería su verdadero hogar, de pronto una profunda tristeza lo invadió, esperaba que el tratamiento diera resultado y pudiera recordar más cosas acerca de él.

- ¿Qué te pasa?.- preguntó Helena.

- Me preguntaba si mi familia vive en un pueblo como este o en una gran ciudad- dijo Piers con tristeza.

- Solo sigue las indicaciones del doctor y verás que pronto los recordarás.

- ¿Y si jamás logro recordar?.

- Vamos a dejar que tu mente sane, en caso de que no puedas recordarlos, te prometo que yo misma te llevaré a tu casa.

- ¿Estás segura?, podrías perder tu trabajo.

- No importa, soy una mujer de palabra y siempre cumplo mis promesas.

- ¿Por qué te molestas tanto en ayudarme?, es decir, apenas nos conocemos.

- Me creerías si te digo que ni yo misma lo sé.- dijo Helena.

- Sabes, estuve pensando lo que dijiste acerca de ser amigos y tienes razón.- dijo él intentando cambiar de tema.

- Te advierto que tengo muy mal carácter.- dijo Helena en tono de broma.

- No va a ser fácil lidiar conmigo te lo aseguro.- Piers sonrío- Entonces ¿Amigos?.

- Si confías en mí, por supuesto que si.

Piers se apoyó en el sillón y pensó en que tenía que dar su mejor esfuerzo para recuperar su vida, ya no vivía en ese frio hospital y además ahora no estaba solo, volteó por un momento y vio que Helena estaba pensativa mirando hacia el cielo, la relación entre ellos no iba a ser fácil sin embargo se sentía afortunado de haberla conocido, cerró los ojos y suspiró tranquilo sabiendo que ahora podía contar con ella.


	4. Chapter 4

*****Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

_**Hola!**_

_**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta nueva locura mía, quiero dar las gracias a SKANDROSITA, CMosser (Ya por fin pude actualizar! Jajajajaja!), Dan Redfield, Jill Filth, , namine redfield y por sus comentarios y sobre todo por el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia, también a todos aquellos que hayan leído algún capítulo sin dejar comentarios.. Gracias! ^^**_

_**Bueno, los dejo con este nuevo capítulo, esperando que sea de su agrado.**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Addie Redfield.**_

_**CAP.4 Conociendo a los Redfields**_

- ¡Piers, date prisa!.- gritó Helena desde la escalera.

Después de discutirlo durante la cena la noche anterior, finalmente Helena aceptó la invitación que les habían hecho los Rose de asistir al Picnic anual en favor del Departamento de Bomberos de Gold River, a Helena no le parecía muy buena idea sin embargo tenía que admitir que Piers tenía razón al decir que quizá era bueno comenzarse a mezclarse con la gente del pueblo, no sabían cuánto tiempo estarían viviendo en ese lugar y además ella comenzaba a cansarse de ser el centro de atención, la última vez que fueron a la tienda de comestibles, todos los miraban con curiosidad, excepto la hija del dueño Paula, que no perdía el tiempo y a la menor oportunidad coqueteaba con Piers sin importarle que este estuviera "casado".

Ya había pasado una semana desde la visita al Doctor Montoya y la salud de Piers mejoraba cada vez más al pasar de los días, los recuerdos poco a poco volvían a su memoria, escribir el diario le ayudaba mucho a recordar cosas de sí mismo, ahora sabía que había servido en el ejército pero después de un tiempo renunció y fue reclutado en la BSAA, las imágenes que tenia de su familia aún eran confusas, algunas veces en sueños, volvía a ver a la pequeña Laura correr hacía él, pero esta vez lo llamaba hermano, Helena siempre le decía que tuviera paciencia, que dejara que todo siguiera su curso y esperarían lo que fuera necesario hasta que estuviera completamente recuperado.

Helena sacó su móvil y revisó su registro de llamadas, hacía una semana que no tenía noticias de Leon, se preguntaba en qué lugar del mundo estaría ahora, la última vez que hablaron, había bebido y estaba deprimido de nuevo por culpa de esa mujer, cada vez que recordaba el nombre de Ada Wong, Helena sentía la furia bullir desde su interior, le dolía mucho ver sufrir a su amigo por los juegos de ella, pero lo que realmente le molestaba era que Leon seguía cayendo una y otra vez, en el fondo deseaba ser para él algo más que solo Lennie, la amiga que siempre estaba ahí para ayudarlo, buscó su número, marcó y esperó a que respondiera pero después de varios intentos finalmente guardó su teléfono y decidió que lo llamaría más tarde.

Levantó la vista y vio a Piers bajar por las escaleras, vestido con unos jeans oscuros, una camiseta de algodón blanca que se ajustaba a su torso como una segunda piel y una camisa abierta de franela roja a cuadros, se veía demasiado atractivo y sin duda no solo traería de cabeza a la odiosa hija del dueño de la tienda pensó Helena molesta, al menos mientras estuvieran viviendo en Gold River, él tendría que hacer su papel de esposo amoroso, le guste o no y eso implicaba tener que ignorar los coqueteos de cualquier mujer que se le acercara, entonces dijo.

- Tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Sucede algo?.- preguntó Piers intrigado.

- Todos en el pueblo saben que estamos casados.

- Lo sé, será como cuando vamos a la tienda o como el día de la visita a médico.

- Esta vez es diferente, no sólo será decir que somos el señor y la señora Miller.

- No entiendo.- Piers se llevó la mano a la nuca.

- Tenemos que actuar como una pareja de verdad.

- ¿Actuar?, ¿Cómo?.- dijo Piers confundido.

- ¿Acaso también tengo que explicártelo?.- dijo Helena irritada y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

- Ya entiendo.- dijo Piers molesto- No necesitas tratarme como un idiota.

- Disculpa no era mi intención.- dijo Helena apenada- Pensé que quizá no recordabas como debía comportarse en público una pareja de enamorados.

- Salí con suficientes chicas como para no olvidarlo.- Piers esbozó una sonrisa sexy y se acercó a Helena tomándola por la barbilla- Además tú misma lo dijiste, tal vez no recuerde muchas cosas pero aún sé cómo tratar a una mujer.

Helena se puso roja por el comentario, últimamente Piers disfrutaba de hacer enojar a Helena, ya sea jugándole alguna broma o diciendo cosas que la irritaran, más tarde ella se vengaba de la misma forma y terminaban haciendo las paces.

- Me alegra que aún lo recuerdes.- Helena le dedicó una sonrisa sensual, si creía que se iba a salir con la suya estaba equivocado, entonces se acercó a él y le dijo al oído- Por un momento pensé que tendría darte un par de lecciones, no en balde he salido con suficientes hombres como para no olvidarlo.

Piers se quedó perplejo mientras Helena caminaba hacia la puerta esbozando una sonrisa divertida.

.

.

Helena aparcó el viejo Jeep frente a la heladería, por la cantidad de coches en la calle, se dio cuenta que la mayoría de la gente del pueblo estaría reunida ahí, a lo lejos pudo ver los puestos de comida y la mesas de picnic por los jardines de la plaza principal, recordó con nostalgia cuando ayudaba a su abuela en el puesto de pasteles cada domingo en la iglesia, echaba mucho de menos a la vieja Mattie, aún le dolía no haber podido despedirse de ella el día en que murió, era el primer trabajo de Helena como escolta del presidente, cuando volvió de viaje, su padre le dio la noticia de que su abuela había estado hospitalizada y no pudieron salvarla, Gold River le recordaba mucho la vida en la granja Harper, de pronto sintió que alguien la tomaba de la mano trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.

- Si no te gusta, podemos quedarnos solo un rato.- Piers apretó su mano- A mí tampoco me agrada la idea estar entre tanta gente.

- Gracias.- Helena se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa- ¿Estás listo Señor Miller?.

- Cuando quieras Señora Miller.

Un grupo de música en directo era el encargado de animar el evento, algunas parejas bailaban en la pequeña pista de baile en uno de los jardines de junto, los puestos de comida estaban abarrotados y casi no había mesas disponibles, en el momento que entraron, las miradas lentamente se volvieron hacia la pareja de recién llegados, algunos les dedicaban una sonrisa y otros murmuraban entre ellos, Helena comenzó a ponerse furiosa, en ese momento deseaba darse la vuelta y volver a casa, Piers se dio cuenta de que ella se estaba sintiendo incomoda y entonces le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y la atrajo hacia él, el suave aroma de su aftershave y su cercanía comenzaron a afectar a Helena haciendo que se sintiera nerviosa, atravesaron el lugar hasta que finalmente vieron a Mike con su esposa en una de las mesas del comedor.

- Pensé que no vendrían- dijo Martha con una sonrisa- Me alegra verlos por aquí.

- No creí que estuviera todo el pueblo reunido.- dijo Piers asombrado.

- Es Gold River, como pueden ver no es muy divertido que digamos.- Mike dio un sorbo a su cerveza- Hoy tenía una reunión con los chicos para salir de cacería pero lo tuve que dejar para después, por cierto, Dean ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros mañana?, a menos que tu esposa tenga algún problema con ello.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos nosotras también?.- dijo Martha.

Helena estuvo a punto de negarse, creía que no era buena idea involucrarse demasiado con sus nuevos vecinos, volteó a ver a Piers y al ver que este estaba entusiasmado con la invitación dijo.

- Por mí no hay problema, ¿Qué dices Dean?.

- Claro, ahí estaremos.

- Entonces le diré a los chicos que vendrán con nosotros- dijo Mike.

De pronto Martha se puso de pie y dijo.

- Pero que hacemos aquí sentados, vengan.- Martha tomó del brazo a Helena y la obligó a levantarse- Vamos por algo de comer y de paso conocen a algunas personas del pueblo.

Caminaron hacia un grupo de personas que charlaba junto a uno de los puestos de comida, Martha los presentó con sus conocidos, entre los que estaban Polly, la asistente del doctor Montoya.

- Vaya, es una sorpresa verlos por aquí, con eso de que casi no se dejar ver por el pueblo.- dijo Polly intentado disimular el veneno de su comentario con un tono tan cordial que rayaba en lo hipócrita- Debe ser duro para ti querida, cuidar de un esposo enfermo, sola y sin trabajo.

¿De dónde demonios inventó todo eso?, se dijo Piers asombrado por los rumores que corrían acerca de ellos, así que la gente del pueblo sabía que estaba enfermo, se volvió hacia Helena y por su mirada sabía que la conversación no iba a terminar nada bien.

- Que amable eres en preocuparte por nosotros Polly.- dijo Helena esbozando una sonrisa forzada- En realidad Dean no está enfermo, sufrió un accidente y venimos a vivir aquí solo por una temporada mientras se recupera, además si tengo un trabajo pero estoy de permiso para cuidar de mi esposo.

- No lo sabía.- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa ladina- Se dicen muchas cosas de ustedes últimamente que ya no sabes que es verdad y que es mentira.

- Es fácil crear rumores cuando no se sabe la verdad, además no creo que todos aquí estén tan interesados en hablar de nosotros.- dijo Helena en tono irónico.

- ¿Me estás diciendo chismosa?.- dijo Polly enfadada- Quizá si convivieran más con la gente de aquí, no existirían tantos rumores como dices.

- Prefiero gastar mi tiempo cuidando de mi esposo que en explicarle a todos el motivo por el cual estamos viviendo en este pueblo.- dijo Helena en tono gélido- Así que ¿Por qué mejor no te ocupas de tus asuntos y nos dejas en paz?.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!.

- Cielo, ¿Te parece si comemos algo?.- dijo Piers intentando evitar una pelea.

- Claro, fue un placer conocerlos.- Helena tomó del brazo a Piers y dejaron el grupo.

.

.

- ¡Qué desastre!.- dijo Helena dejando la hamburguesa en el plato.

- Que mujer más desagradable- Piers dio un sorbo a su bebida- Por un minuto temí que terminaran a golpes.

- No lo digo por eso.- Helena miró el plato de cartón que estaba frente a ella con una mueca de asco- Esta comida es horrible, como es que la gente puede comer esta basura, además no soy tan violenta como crees, solo quería dejarle claro que dejara de inventar cosas acerca de nosotros.

- Yo creo que si entendió el mensaje.- Piers soltó una carcajada.

- Ahora debes pensar que tengo un carácter terrible.- dijo Helena con la mirada baja y jugando con su servilleta.- Te dije que quizá te arrepientas de aceptar el trato que te ofrecí.

Piers la tomó de la mano y dijo.

- Eso nunca.- él la miró a los ojos- ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que piense de ti?, digo, acabas de dejarle claro a esa mujer que no te interesa lo que digan los demás.

Helena no sabía que decir, la verdad es que tampoco ella entendía porque le importaba tanto lo que Piers pensara de ella, el cielo comenzó a nublarse y el viento húmedo comenzó a sentirse cada vez con mayor intensidad, señal de que pronto llovería, él no le quitaba la vista de encima, estaba esperando su respuesta, entonces ella dijo.

- Cuando las personas me conocen como soy, terminan alejándose de mí.

- No tienes que fingir ser algo que no eres solo por agradarme.- le dijo él- Me gustó mucho ver como ponías en su lugar a esa mujer.

- Un amigo dice que si no controlo mi carácter voy a terminar quedándome sola.- Helena recordó con tristeza las veces en las que Leon le decía que su forma de ser era demasiado agresiva como para agradar a un hombre.

- Ese amigo tuyo es un idiota.- dijo Piers molesto- Eres linda y no necesitas ser la princesa del cuento para que le gustes a un hombre, de hecho a algunos preferimos mejor a la guerrera valiente de la historia.

- ¿De dónde inventas tantas cosas?.- dijo Helena con una sonrisa.

- No lo sé.- Piers se llevó la mano la nuca apenado- Es solo que no me gusta verte triste, así que deja de preocuparte por lo que piense de ti, sé cómo eres que yo no pienso ir a ninguna parte.

- Gracias.- Helena estrechó su mano y le dedicó una sonrisa, Piers tenía un modo peculiar de animarla cada vez que sentía triste o sola, de pronto notó que una mujer rubia no dejaba de observarlos, jamás la había visto antes en el pueblo, vestía unos viejos jeans oscuros, una blusa azul claro y una chaqueta de cuero negra, estaba recargada en un todo terreno y no les quitaba la mirada de encima, entonces un hombre salió del coche, era alto y muy atractivo, Helena hizo un esfuerzo por verlo a la cara pero entonces Piers dijo.

- ¿Ocurre algo?.

- Esa mujer lleva rato mirándonos.- dijo Helena señalando discretamente hacia la izquierda- Espera aquí, voy a averiguar qué es lo que quiere.

Piers se volvió hacia la misteriosa mujer y una oleada de recuerdos vino a su mente causándole una punzada de dolor, se llevó la mano a la cabeza y Helena se acercó rápidamente a él.

- ¿Qué te pasa?.

- Jill…- musitó él.

- ¿Quién es Jill?.

- La mujer…

- Vamos, tenemos que irnos.- Helena lo ayudó a levantarse y dejaron el lugar.

.

.

En cuanto llegaron a casa, Piers se tumbó en el sofá, el cielo se oscureció y comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia, Helena se sentó junto a él y dijo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?.

- Mejor.- Piers se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

De pronto se escuchó el timbre, Helena se levantó, miró por la ventana y se encontró de nuevo con la mujer de la plaza, ¿Quién era ella?, ¿Acaso los siguió?, lamentó no llevar su arma consigo, miró hacia un lado y vio un atizador de fuego apoyado cerca de la entrada, lo tomó y abrió la puerta.

- ¿Buscabas a alguien?.- dijo Helena en tono ácido.

- Así que tú eres Helena Harper.- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

- ¿Nos conocemos?.

- Tal vez no, pero quizá recuerdes a mi esposo.

El mismo hombre alto que vio salir del coche se acercó a ella y extendió su mano, Helena lo vio a los ojos y por su mirada supo de quien se trataba.

- Eres Chris Redfield.- ella estrechó su mano- Claro que te recuerdo, nos conocimos hace algún tiempo.

- Me alegra volver a verte.- dijo Chris esbozando media sonrisa- Ella es mi esposa Jill.

- Mucho gusto.- dijo Jill.

- ¿Qué los trae por aquí?.- preguntó Helena intrigada.

- Es una larga historia.- Jill respondió- ¿Te parece bien si lo hablamos adentro?.

- Claro.- dijo Helena.

Los tres entraron a la casa, Helena buscó a Piers pero este al parecer estaba en su habitación, tomaron asiento en el sofá y entonces Chris dijo.

- El chico con el que estabas en la plaza…

- ¿Qué hay con él?.- dijo Helena a la defensiva.

- Tranquila.- dijo Jill en tono amable- No venimos a hacerle daño, solo queremos saber si se trata de Piers Nivans o de alguien más.

Helena recordó que Piers y Chris eran compañeros la primera vez que los vio, miró de nuevo a la pareja que estaba sentada frente a ella, a simple vista no parecían peligrosos, Jill lucía como una mujer muy segura de sí misma, lo notó en su forma de caminar y sus ademanes, su esposo Chris, a pesar de tener esa imagen de hombre intimidante, estaba sereno y no dejaba de tomar la mano de su esposa.

- ¿Para qué quieren saberlo?.- Inquirió Helena.

- Entonces si es él.- Jill no pudo ocultar su alegría y abrazó a su esposo- Gracias a Dios está vivo.

- ¿Podemos verlo?.- preguntó Chris.

- Tuvo un fuerte dolor de cabeza y supongo que está descansando.- Helena se puso de pie – Voy a decirle que están aquí.

Justo cuando Helena se levantó del sofá, Piers entró a la sala de estar.

- ¿Chris?, ¿Jill?.- dijo sorprendido.

Jill se puso rápidamente de pie y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

- ¡Oh Piers!.- Jill no pudo contener las lágrimas- Estas vivo.

- ¿Vivo?.- dijo Helena asombrada, se volvió hacia Chris y este miraba la escena con expresión seria- ¿Sucede algo?.

- Será mejor que hablemos, hay algunas cosas que debes saber acerca de él.- dijo Chris mirando a su antiguo compañero.

.

.

- Eres muy amable.- Jill dio un sorbo a su taza de café.

- De nada.- dijo Helena mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa de la cocina- ¿Podrías decirme que está ocurriendo aquí?.

Jill sacó un sobre marrón de su mochila y se lo entregó a Helena.

- Es complicado, hasta hace unos días creí que quizá jamás encontraríamos a Piers con vida.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?.- Helena no podía creer lo que escuchó.

- Hace dos años, Chris y Piers tuvieron problemas durante una misión en China, en el sobre está una copia del informe.

- ¿Por qué pensabas que Piers estaba muerto?.

- Después de la misión, la BSAA inició una operación de limpieza en la base submarina donde se creía que podía estar Piers, sin embargo no se encontró ningún indicio de él, bueno eso dicen los reportes, desde entonces se cree que está desaparecido.

- ¿Desaparecido?, eso no fue lo que mi jefe dijo.- dijo Helena sorprendida- Mi trabajo era custodiarlo hasta que recuperara la memoria, después él volvería con su familia.

- Ya veo.- dijo Jill pensativa- Aquí hay algo muy raro, aunque de Banks no me extrañaría, ese hombre siempre está involucrado en cosas turbias.

- ¿Quién es Banks?.

- El General Banks dirige las operaciones de rescate dentro de la BSAA.- dijo Jill con una mueca de disgusto- Hace algunos años Chris y yo fuimos a una misión a Europa, él estuvo a punto de morir a manos de nuestro peor enemigo y yo no podía permitirlo.

Jill intentó contener las lágrimas, Helena tomó su mano y le dedicó una sonrisa cálida.

- Está bien, ¿Qué te parece si tú y Chris se quedan a cenar?.

- No queremos causarles molestias.- dijo Jill apenada- En realidad solo venimos a hablar contigo y a buscar algunas respuestas.

La lluvia era cada vez más intensa y el viento comenzó a golpear los cristales de la ventana, Helena miró hacia afuera y dijo.

- Con esta lluvia, dudo que puedan salir de Gold River.- Helena recogió las tazas de café vacías y las puso en el fregadero- Los caminos se inundan cuando sube el nivel del río.

- Supongo que tendremos que buscar un hotel.- dijo Jill resignada,.

- Tenemos una habitación de sobra, quédense esta noche y después seguimos hablando acerca de ese General Banks.

.

.

Durante la cena Piers no dejó de hacerle preguntas a Chris acerca de sus días en la BSAA, estaba feliz de volver a verlos y sobre todo de poder recordarlos, los Redfields eran buenos amigos suyos, después de renunciar al ejército, pasó mucho tiempo buscando su propio rumbo, entonces un día Chris se acercó a él en un campo de tiro, lo felicitó por su habilidad con las armas y le propuso unirse a las filas de la organización, al principio se negó, pero después de asistir a un entrenamiento, se dijo a si mismo que quizá su verdadero destino era luchar contra el bioterrorismo y hacer del mundo un lugar mejor.

Se reunieron en la sala de estar y entonces Jill dijo.

- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijeron tus superiores Helena?.

- Dijeron que la BSAA le pidió a la agencia custodiar a un soldado que había perdido la memoria.

Jill y Chris se miraron por un momento y él frunció el ceño disgustado.

- La organización no trabaja pidiendo favores a otras agencias.- dijo Chris en tono serio- Cuando me enteré que Banks estaba al frente de la búsqueda de Piers decidí seguirle los pasos, entonces descubrí que falsificaron los informes acerca de la operación.

- Todo el mundo piensa que están buscándote Piers.- dijo Jill- Comencé a investigar y encontré que Banks le pidió un favor especial a un tal Connnor Smith, del servicio secreto, en el mensaje estaba escrito el nombre de un hospital psiquiátrico en Washington y aparecía el nombre de Gold River, Kansas.

- Smith es mi jefe.- dijo Helena confundida- Lo que nunca entendí fue, porque nos dijeron que utilizáramos otros nombres, es decir, he trabajado de escolta antes y jamás me habían pedido algo como eso.

- Estuve mucho tiempo en ese hospital, confundido y sin saber quién era, un día Helena me sacó de ahí y me trajo a este pueblo, después descubrimos que los medicamentos que me dieron eran para mantenerme drogado y fuera de sí.

Piers no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, él creyó por mucho tiempo que una vez que recuperara la memoria volvería a su vida anterior, ahora al parecer, había gente interesada en mantener su existencia en secreto, la pregunta era ¿Por qué?.

- Te prometo que vamos a llegar al fondo de esto.- dijo Chris molesto- Ya le ganamos una vez a Banks, supongo que podemos volver a hacerlo.

- Ese General Banks, ¿Por qué dijiste que ya habían ganado una vez?.- preguntó Helena.

- Hace tiempo Jill me salvó de morir durante una misión en Europa.- Chris estrechó la mano de su esposa.- La BSAA comenzó su búsqueda, sin embargo después de tres meses, Banks ordenó detener la operación y a los pocos días fue declarada muerta.

- Chris comenzó a buscarme por su cuenta, hasta que cuatro años después me rescató.- Jill se volvió hacia Chris y le dedicó una sonrisa- De no ser por él, en este momento seguiría perdida o muerta.

Chris debía amar demasiado a Jill como para buscarla hasta el fin del mundo, a simple vista más que un matrimonio parecían un par de adolescentes enamorados, pensó Helena,

- Después de encontrarla, Banks fue suspendido por detener la operación, fue ahí cuando comenzaron los rumores de que el General estaba involucrado en asuntos ilegales, sin embargo nunca pudieron probar nada.- dijo Chris.

- El último informe de tu búsqueda Piers, fue enviado hace menos de tres días, decidí investigar los registros del hospital y fue que vi tu fotografía en el expediente, fue por eso que Chris y yo pensamos que tal vez encontraríamos más respuestas aquí en Gold River, pero nos sorprendimos cuando te vimos con Helena en la plaza.- comentó Jill- Me alegra saber que estas bien pero aun así, deben ser cuidadosos, nosotros seguiremos investigando en, cualquier información que obtengamos se las haremos saber.

- Gracias, no teníamos idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.- dijo Helena.

- Debemos trabajar en equipo.- dijo Chris.

- Ha sido un día muy largo y seguramente deben estar agotados por el viaje, voy a subir a preparar su habitación.- Helena se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia las escaleras.

- Voy contigo.- dijo Jill levantándose del sofá.

.

.

Piers estaba luchando por aclarar sus ideas, aún estaba intentando asimilar lo que Chris y Jill dijeron acerca del misterio que giraba alrededor de él, sentado en el sillón del porche, miraba pensativo como la lluvia caía con fuerza en el jardín, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Helena llevaba un rato mirándolo desde el quicio de la puerta, ella se acercó con una taza de té en la mano y le dijo.

- Toma.

- ¿Qué es esto?.- preguntó Piers.

- Sólo bébelo, te va a ayudar a calmarte.

- Gracias.

Helena se sentó a su lado, sabía que no estaba pasando por un buen momento y no quería dejarlo solo, juntos miraron la lluvia en silencio.

- Así que todo fue una mentira, jamás voy a volver a mi vida de antes.- dijo Piers.

- No digas eso, te prometí que te llevaría con tu familia, tienes que confiar en mi.- dijo Helena tratando de animarlo- Mañana hablaré con un amigo que trabaja en otra agencia, a ver que puede averiguar.

- Creo que será mejor que vuelvas a Washington.- dijo Piers en tono serio.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?.- dijo ella sorprendida- No voy a dejarte aquí.

- ¿Tanto te preocupa tu trabajo?.

- Mi trabajo es lo que menos me importa ahora, a mí también me engañaron, ese bastardo de Smith me envió aquí con mentiras.

- Olvídate de mí.

- No me iré, y es mi última palabra.- dijo ella en tono firme.

- Entonces el que se va de aquí soy yo.

Piers se puso de pie y justo antes de llegar a la puerta, Helena se puso frente a él y dijo.

- ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya?.

Él no respondió.

- ¡Maldita sea, di algo!.- exclamó Helena irritada.

- ¡¿Quieres saber porque?!.- dijo Piers furioso al tiempo que la tomaba por los hombros- No sé quién está detrás de todo esto y no quiero que te hagan daño por mi culpa.

- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?.- Helena se sorprendió por su respuesta, no tenía idea de que él se preocupara tanto por ella- Puedo cuidarme sola, soy una agente entrenada si no lo recuerdas.

- Será mejor que vaya por mis cosas.- Piers caminó hacia la puerta y Helena lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

- Está bien, si no confías en mi lo entiendo, seré yo quien se vaya de este lugar.- dijo Helena resignada- Pero quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas de nuevo que me quieres lejos de ti.

Se miraron por un momento, Helena vio en sus ojos un brillo de dolor y sintió un vuelco en el corazón, si no quería vivir con ella, tampoco lo obligaría a hacerlo, al ver que Piers no dijo nada, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta.

- De acuerdo, será como digas.

Piers no quería que se fuera, pero temía que algo le sucediera si seguía junto a él, la vio caminar hacia la puerta con la mirada triste, quizá mañana cuando despierte Helena ya no estaría en la casa, ya no la escucharía cantar en la cocina ni tampoco la vería de pie en la puerta de su habitación dándole los buenos días, el poco tiempo que pasaron juntos bastó para que se acostumbrara a ella, a sus cambios de humor y sobre todo a sentirla cerca.

De pronto, justo antes de que cruzara la puerta, Piers la tomó del brazo, la atrajo hacia él y la envolvió en un abrazo, dejando a Helena perpleja.

- ¿Qué ocurre?.- dijo ella.

- Olvida todo lo que dije.- le dijo él en tono suave al oído- No me dejes.

Helena no entendía su repentino cambio, hace un momento la había echado de la casa y ahora le pedía que no se fuera.

- Está bien.- ella se apoyó en él y sintió bajo su oído el rítmico latido de su corazón, en el fondo sabía que no era su intención herirla, solo quería protegerla- Ahora más que nunca debemos estar unidos, no dejaremos que ese tal Banks se salga con la suya, tú volverás con tu familia y serás el mismo de antes.

Se abrazaron en silencio mientras la lluvia caía con más fuerza y el viento era cada vez más frío, debió dejar que ella se fuera Gold River y se pusiera a salvo, sin embargo algo dentro de él no quería dejarla ir, Piers no tenía idea a lo que se estaban enfrentando, de lo único que estaba seguro era que había algo en esa mujer que se metía bajo su piel y lo hacía sentirse nervioso.


	5. Chapter 5

*****Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

_**CAP.5 ¿Celos?**_

Helena miraba la televisión en la cocina mientras esperaba a Piers para tomar el desayuno, ni siquiera el reporte del estado del tiempo pudo sacarla de su ensoñación y es que todos sus pensamientos estaban con el hombre con el cual compartía la casa desde hacía ya casi tres semanas.

Después de la visita de los Redfield, Piers comenzó a comportarse de un modo extraño, estaba paranoico y muy nervioso, tanto, que cada vez que Helena salía de la casa, él la llamaba a su móvil para saber si no le había sucedido algo, cada noche, lo escuchaba deambular por la casa, al parecer no podía conciliar el sueño aunque cada vez recordaba más cosas de sí mismo, sabía que no era bueno para su salud que estuviera tan alterado.

Estaba tan preocupada que olvidó llamar a Leon para pedirle que investigara un poco acerca del General Banks y los rumores acerca de los asuntos turbios en los que se dice, se encuentra involucrado, esa mañana Helena le preparó su comida favorita, esperando que al menos eso pudiera animarlo un poco, no le gustaba verlo tan decaído, ya no le jugaba bromas y casi siempre estaba pensativo y distante, no sabía muy bien que era lo que le aquejaba pero de una cosa estaba segura: que no lo dejaría levantarse de la mesa hasta que le dijera que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?.- dijo Piers apoyado en el quicio de la puerta.

No fue la voz de Piers lo que hizo que Helena volviera a la realidad, sino el suave aroma de su aftershave que ya le resultaba familiar, estaba vestido con un pantalón de chándal azul oscuro y una camiseta de algodón blanca, aún tenía el cabello mojado por la ducha y estaba descalzo, ella no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo atractivo que era, tenía un físico atlético, sumado a aquellos ojos verdes que más de una vez le habían robado el aliento, seguramente en el pasado, más de una mujer debió poner sus ojos en él, pensó irritada, ¿desde cuándo le molestaba que otras mujeres se fijaran en Piers?, quizá el pasar mucho tiempo juntos ya comenzaba a afectarla se dijo a sí misma.

- ¿Te sucede algo?.- inquirió Piers sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

- No, estoy bien.- respondió Helena intentando disimular cuanto le habían afectado sus propios pensamientos.

Piers se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a tomar su desayuno en silencio, no estaba de humor para nada, había pasado una mala noche y tenía un dolor de cabeza que lo estaba matando, aún podía recordar cada detalle, cada sonido de aquella terrible pesadilla, se volvió a hacia Helena y percibió la preocupación en sus ojos, sabía que ella estaba a su lado porque así lo decidió, ya no se trataba de un trabajo si no de encontrar la verdad, al menos eso fue lo que dijo cuando él intentó convencerla de que se pusiera a salvo, miró el plato que tenía enfrente, estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera notó que había cocinado su platillo favorito, a su manera, Helena buscaba la forma de hacerlo sentir mejor y él se sintió conmovido por el gesto.

- Nunca antes te lo había dicho pero, eres una excelente cocinera.- dijo Piers intentando esbozar una sonrisa- Gracias.

- Me alegra que te haya gustado.- Helena se limpió la boca con la servilleta- Piers, ¿Qué te ocurre?, desde hace unos días que no eres el mismo de siempre.

- Estoy bien.- respondió en tono seco.

- ¿Por qué mientes?, ¿Acaso crees que no te escucho caminar por la casa durante toda noche?.- dijo Helena preocupada- Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

- En verdad, todo está bien- Piers dio un sorbo a su jugo.

- Eres el peor mentiroso que conozco.

- Por cierto ¿Vamos a salir con los Rose este fin de semana?.- dijo Piers intentando cambiar de tema.

Helena se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas?.- preguntó Piers sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de ella.

- Si no me quieres decir que te pasa, está bien, me decepciona que después de todo este tiempo, aún no confíes en mí.- dijo ella con tristeza.

- No es lo que piensas.

- Creí que éramos amigos, no debería haber secretos entre nosotros.- dijo ella.

- Lo somos.- Piers hizo una pausa- Es solo que no puedo decírtelo.

Helena se dio la vuelta y antes de salir de la cocina dijo.

- Termina tu desayuno, tenemos que hacer un viaje y estamos retrasados.

Piers se levantó de la mesa y tiró los restos de su comida a la basura, se apoyó en la encimera y miró por la ventana pensativo, después de la visita de Chris y Jill, comenzó a tener pesadillas casi todas las noches, en ellas, se encontraba cautivo dentro de una fría celda, atado a una silla y sin poder moverse, frente a él estaba Helena, con golpes en el rostro e inconsciente, un hombre se acercaba con un arma, le apuntaba a ella en la cabeza y de pronto jalaba el gatillo sin que él pudiera hacer algo por salvarla, quizá solo debía dejar pasar esos sueños y seguir con su vida, sin embargo, la sola idea de que alguna persona le hiciera daño a Helena lo ponía muy mal, no quería perderla, era su amiga y compañera, aquella mujer obstinada y de carácter fuerte le importaba más de lo que alguna vez pensó, caminó hacia la puerta, esperaba que al menos ese fin de semana fuera del pueblo lo ayudara a relajarse y a ordenar sus ideas.

.

.

Después de dos horas de viaje, llegaron a la cabaña de los Rose, Helena creía que se trataba de una pequeña casa de descanso, sin embargo cuando aparcaron el viejo jeep frente a la enorme construcción de madera de dos plantas y con una vista espectacular al río Lampang, simplemente se quedó sin palabras, mientras Piers bajaba el equipaje del maletero, ella disfrutó por un instante de la naturaleza, cerró los ojos y llenó sus pulmones con el aire limpio y fresco del lugar, aunque en ese momento de quien menos quería acordarse era de su jefe, tenía que darle la razón al decir que necesitaba un descanso, se volvió hacia Piers y lo vio cargar las maletas a la entrada de la casa, aún estaba preocupada, pero decidió que lo mejor era darle su espacio, ya no volvería a preguntarle acerca de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, tal vez el alejarse por un par de días del pueblo lo ayudaría a sentirse más tranquilo y quizá con un poco de suerte sería él quien hablara sobre lo que tanto le afligía.

Piers llegó a la entrada principal de la casa, a lo lejos pudo ver el auto de los Rose y un par de vehículos más junto al viejo jeep donde Helena estaba apoyada disfrutando del paisaje, tocó el timbre y salió a recibirlo Paula Morrison, la hija del dueño de la tienda.

- Hola Dean.- dijo Paula con una pícara sonrisa- Me alegra saber que viniste a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros.

- Martha no dijo nada acerca de tener más invitados.

- Mi padre tiene años viniendo con Mike y Simon de cacería.

De pronto Piers sintió que un par de brazos lo abrazaron por la espalda tomándolo por sorpresa, no tuvo necesidad de voltear para saber que se trataba de Helena, por el aroma de su perfume supo que era ella.

- Perdón cielo.- Helena le dio un beso breve en la mejilla haciendo que Piers se sonrojara- Estoy tan maravillada con la belleza de este lugar que no me di cuenta que me habías dejado atrás.

- Hola Sarah.- dijo Paula con cara de pocos amigos- Así que tú también viniste.

- A mí también me da gusto verte.- dijo Helena esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Pasen, Martha debe estar esperándolos.

Entraron a la casa, Paula apresuró el paso y subió las escaleras de dos en dos molesta, Helena rió para sus adentros, esa chica iba a convertirse en un dolor de cabeza durante todo el fin de semana pensó, de pronto Martha se acercó a ella y dijo.

- ¡Qué alegría verlos por aquí.

- Gracias a ti por invitarnos.- dijo Piers.

- Tu casa es hermosa.- dijo Helena.

- Gracias querida, los chicos están afuera alistando todo para salir de caza, mientras, nosotras vamos a nadar un rato en el río.- Martha dio un sorbo a la bebida que tenía en la mano- Su habitación es la que está subiendo las escaleras, al final del pasillo.

- De acuerdo.

Subieron las escaleras y atravesaron el pasillo hasta llegar al dormitorio que Martha les indicó, a pesar de ser pequeño, estaba decorado con buen gusto, el suelo tenía un par de alfombras en colores claros que hacían juego con la ropa de cama, había un sillón de madera con cojines verde obscuro en una esquina, mientras Helena dejaba su maleta en el closet, Piers no dejaba de mirar la enorme cama matrimonial que estaba en el centro de la habitación.

- ¿Sucede algo?.- dijo Helena.

- Estaba pensando que tal vez yo podría dormir en suelo mientras tú ocupas la cama.

- Ni lo sueñes.- Helena comenzó a alistar sus cosas para salir con Martha y el resto de las chicas al río- Dormiremos los dos en la misma cama, ¿O tienes algún problema con eso?.

- No.- dijo Piers llevándose la mano a la nuca, estaba sorprendido de que fuera ella quien lo dijera.

- Además, no es la primera vez que duermo con un hombre en la misma cama, así que por mí no hay problema.

Piers se sintió molesto por ese último comentario, el solo imaginarla dormida en los brazos de otro hombre le revolvía el estómago, pensó en preguntarle con cuantos había dormido, pero quedaría como un idiota frente a ella, además eran asuntos de su vida privada y no tenía por qué saberlo.

- Tengo que irme, Martha y las demás están esperándome, ¿Nos vemos más tarde?.- dijo ella.

- Cuídate.- dijo Piers en tono serio.

- Igualmente.- Helena salió de la habitación.

.

.

La idea de salir de cacería no era algo que le entusiasmara a Piers, como ex miembro del ejército sabía que cazar un par de ciervos no era nada comparado con estar en un campo de batalla, escuchó cada una de las historias que Simon, Mike y Bob contaban acerca de sus hazañas como cazadores, a pesar de estar pasando un buen rato con ellos, su mente estaba en otra parte, Helena y las otras chicas habían ido al viejo embarcadero junto a la propiedad de los Rose, quería llamarla para saber cómo estaba, pero para su mala suerte, ella dejó olvidado su móvil sobre la mesita de noche, así que lo había llevado con él por si acaso volvían antes.

Llevaban varias horas buscando algún animal pero no tuvieron suerte, una noche antes una fuerte lluvia hizo que los ciervos se escondieran aún más entre el espeso bosque, Piers estaba esperando que alguno de ellos sugiriera volver a la casa, sin embargo siguieron caminando entre la maleza, hasta que Simon dijo.

- Al parecer no vamos a encontrar nada.

- Será mejor que volvamos.- dijo el viejo Bob limpiándose el sudor con su pañuelo- Tal vez mañana tengamos mejor suerte, además sirve que le enseñamos a Miller a disparar.

- Seguramente ni siquiera sabe sostener un arma.- dijo Mike en tono de burla.

- Pero tiene mejor vista que tú Mike.- dijo Simon

- Apuesto veinte dólares a que el chico no puede dispararle ni siquiera a una ardilla.- dijo el viejo Bob en tono de burla.

- Mejor que sean cien.- Simon sacó una pistola de su mochila y se la entregó a Piers.

- ¿No están hablando en serio?.- dijo Piers mirando el arma.

-¿Ves aquel árbol?.- Simon señaló un viejo roble a unos cien metros de donde estaban - Cuando salga la ardilla del tronco, solo apunta y dispara.

Piers miró la pistola y una oleada de recuerdos lo invadió, recordó sus días en el campo de tiro en la BSAA, los entrenamientos con su pelotón al mando de Chris y sobre todo la adrenalina que sentía cuando estaba en combate, fijó su vista hacia el árbol y todos sus sentidos se enfocaron en su objetivo, la pequeña ardilla salió de su escondite y dio un par de pasos sobre una de las ramas, Piers apuntó el arma y de un solo disparo logró darle en la cabeza al animal. Mike y Bob miraban atónitos mientras que Simon esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

- Sabía que lo harías bien muchacho.- dijo Simon dándole una palmada en la espalda- Parece que me debes cien Bob.

- Suerte de principiante.- dijo Bob molesto sacando el dinero de su billetera.

- Vamos Bob, hasta tú sabes que era un tiro difícil.- dijo Mike- Bien hecho Dean.

Caminaron de regreso a la casa de los Rose, cuando de pronto Piers sintió que el teléfono de Helena comenzó a vibrar, lo tomó y vio en la pantalla que se trataba de David Lane, oprimió el botón para ignorar la llamada y siguió su camino, el móvil vibró al menos unas diez veces antes de que Piers lo tomara y respondiera.

- ¿Diga?.

Nadie respondió, Piers estuvo a punto de cortar la llamada cuando una voz masculina dijo.

- ¿Qué haces tú con el móvil de Helena?, ¿Dónde está ella?.- dijo el hombre con voz cortante.

- ¿Perdón?.- dijo Piers irritado- ¿Quién eres tú?.

- Pásame con Helena inmediatamente.

- Lo siento pero en este momento no puede hablar contigo.- Piers colgó el teléfono.

Durante todo el camino Piers se preguntó quién era ese David Lane, ¿Acaso sería un amigo de ella?, o tal vez era su novio, sintió un latigazo de celos y era completamente ridículo, Helena era su amiga y no podía sentir algo más por ella, trató de imaginarse como era el dichoso novio, por su forma de hablar, tan arrogante y autoritaria supuso que era un tipo desagradable, entre más pensaba en el asunto, más se irritaba, de pronto todos se detuvieron a unos metros de llegar a la casa, entonces Bob dijo.

- ¡Santo Dios!, ¿Es esa tu esposa Miller?.

Piers levantó la vista y a lo lejos vio a Helena de pie en el viejo embarcadero, mientras las otras chicas nadaban en el río, estaba vestida con un bañador de dos piezas negro que hacía lucir cada curva de su cuerpo, su pulso se aceleró haciendo que algo se encendiera en su interior, se volvió hacia sus compañeros y estos no podían quitarle la mirada de encima.

- Lo que daría por tener unos años menos.- dijo Simon en tono lascivo- Eres un tipo con suerte Miller, imagina dormir todas las noches con una mujer como esa.

- ¡Quieren callarse ya!.- dijo Piers furioso, de pronto sintió un enorme deseo de romperle la cara a todos ellos- Están hablando de Hel… mi esposa.

- De acuerdo, cálmate, solo estábamos bromeando.- dijo Mike dándole una palmada en la espalda.

- Si muchacho, tu esposa es muy linda, deberías estar orgulloso de estar con ella.- dijo Bob.

Piers se alejó del grupo y avanzó hasta donde estaba Helena, no permitiría que esos tipos continuaran con sus comentarios morbosos, se puso de pie tras ella, se quitó la camisa de franela que traía puesta y la cubrió por los hombros tomando a Helena por sorpresa.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?.

- Si no quieres seguir despertando la lujuria de esos tipos más vale que te pongas esto.

Ella se volvió hacia el grupo de hombres que la miraba de forma lasciva.

- No lo sabía.- Helena se vistió rápidamente.- Gracias.

- Ten más cuidado, si no la próxima vez tendré que romperle la nariz a esos idiotas.- dijo él y sin pensarlo le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?.- Helena susurró.

- No tiene nada de malo.- le dijo él en tono suave al oído- Todos piensan que estamos juntos, además es bueno que se enteren que no estás sola y que no tienen por qué mirarte como lo hicieron.

- Bien pensado soldado.- dijo ella aún sorprendida por el beso.

- Será mejor que vuelva, ¿Nos vemos después?.

- De acuerdo.

.

.

Helena miraba desde la sala de estar con expresión de fastidio al resto de las chicas preparar la cena y cotillear entre ellas como si no existiera otra cosa mejor que hacer, al principio fue divertido pasar el rato hablando de cualquier cosa, pero de pronto comenzaron a hablar sobre cada una de las personas del pueblo y entonces todo se fue por la borda, además tenía que soportar a Paula y sus comentarios mal intencionados, por suerte logró evadir cada uno de ellos haciéndola quedar mal frente a todas, quizá por eso decidieron hacerla a un lado de su grupo, no era la primera vez que pasaba por esa situación, siempre había tenido problemas para entablar amistades, así que no era nuevo que terminara sola.

¿Quién las necesita?, pensó mientras miraba por la ventana como la noche comenzaba a caer, durante el resto de la tarde no dejó de pensar en el beso que Piers le dio frente a todos en el embarcadero, tal vez solo era parte de su actuación o un intento por protegerla de esos hombres, además debían fingir que eran una feliz pareja, trató de pensar en otra cosa sin embargo, aún podía sentir el suave roce muy cerca de sus labios, su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza a medida que recordaba aquel momento, se obligó a si misma a volver a la realidad, Piers era su amigo y además ella estaba enamorada de Leon, así que no era lógico que sintiera algo más por su compañero, salió de la casa y caminó hacia el río esperando que el viento fresco de la noche le ayudara a aclarar sus ideas.

Avanzó por la vereda que llevaba al viejo embarcadero y justo antes de llegar escuchó la risita estridente de Paula, no estaba de humor para soportarla un minuto más, de pronto oyó que alguien estaba con ella, Helena se acercó tratando de no hacer ruido y se ocultó detrás de un árbol, no le gustaba espiar a las personas pero esa chica la había hecho pasar un día terrible y tal vez no era tan mala idea que el viejo Bob se enterara que su hija estaba sola con un chico a esas horas de la noche, volteó hacia donde estaba Paula y fue entonces que vio a Piers sentado junto a ella.

- Entonces ese beso fue solo una farsa.- murmuró decepcionada- Después de todo caíste en sus encantos soldado.

Paula tomó el camino a la casa y mientras que Piers se puso de pie y caminó por un momento por el embarcadero pensativo, Helena se dio la vuelta y trató de volver a la casa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- preguntó Piers detrás de ella.

- Estaba buscándote.- mintió Helena- Pero vi que tenías compañía y no quise interrumpir.

- No es lo que piensas, estaba solo en el embarcadero cuando Paula llegó.- dijo él nervioso- Después ella no paraba de hablar y no..

- No tienes que explicarme nada, lo único que te pedí es que siguieras esta farsa de la pareja feliz.- dijo Helena irritada- Pero veo que es muy difícil para ti.

Piers sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a ella de mala gana.

- Lo mismo digo, tal vez podrías decirle a tu novio que no te llame cuando se supone que estás conmigo.- dijo Piers molesto.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?.- Helena revisó el registro de llamadas y vio que recibió varias llamadas de Leon.- Entiendo, tampoco es lo que piensas.

- Será mejor que vayamos a la casa, se está haciendo tarde.- Piers caminó dejando a Helena atrás.

Durante el camino de regreso, los únicos sonidos que Helena podía escuchar eran los de sus pensamientos, estaba furiosa con Paula, no podía creer que esa chica fuera tan descarada y se atreviera a coquetear con un hombre que se supone es casado, bueno, al menos eso era lo que todos creían, luego Leon, por qué tuvo que elegir ese día precisamente para llamarla, ahora con qué cara le iba a exigir a Piers que se comportara como el dulce y amoroso esposo que se supone que debía ser, la hizo quedar como una hipócrita frente a él, al menos entre Leon y ella no había nada, pero entre Paula y Piers, desde su escondite Helena pudo ver que hubo cierta conexión entre ellos, y eso no le gustó nada, ver a esa pequeña molestia cerca de él hacía que se pusiera de mal humor

Helena apresuro el paso sin darse cuenta, estaba tan sumida en su enojo que no se dio cuenta cuando pasó junto a Piers dejándolo de largo, de repente escuchó un sonido parecido al de un impacto entre dos placas metálicas muy viejas, quizá alguien todavía está de cacería pensó, pero un grito de dolor la obligó a voltear atrás y se encontró con Piers tendido en el suelo con el pie atrapado en lo que parecía una especie de trampa para animales.

- ¡Espera, no te muevas!.- dijo Helena intentando quitarle el pesado artefacto de la pierna.

- Me duele.- dijo Piers en un quejido.

Por fin Helena pudo abrir la trampa, la hizo a un lado y miró con asombro la herida sangrante que tenía en la pantorrilla, necesitaba un médico con urgencia, ella se quitó la camiseta de algodón y justo cuando iba a colocarla sobre la herida, esta dejó de sangrar y comenzó a cerrarse por sí sola.

Helena se quedó sin palabras, ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir algo así?, Piers se levantó del suelo como si nada hubiera sucedido e intentó continuar su camino, pero ella se puso frente a él y dijo.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso?, es decir, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?.

Piers se quedó en silencio.

- ¿Por qué no dices nada?, ¡Maldita sea!.- espetó Helena furiosa.

- ¿Estarías tranquila sabiendo que vives con un fenómeno?.- dijo Piers en tono gélido.

- No eres un fenómeno.

- ¡Claro que lo soy!, ¡Mírame!- Piers tomó un trozo de vidrio del suelo y comenzó a hacerse una cortada profunda en el brazo.

- ¡Detente!.

- ¿No lo entiendes?.- Piers tiró al suelo el trozo de vidrio y su herida se cerró por si sola- ¡Yo debí morir hace tiempo y esta es la razón por la que sigo vivo, soy una maldita aberración de la naturaleza Helena!.

Helena le dio una bofetada dejándolo perplejo, no iba a permitir que él siguiera diciendo esas cosas de sí mismo, se quedaron en silencio por un momento, Piers avergonzado, miró al suelo y se llevó la mano al rostro.

- Vayamos a casa de los Rose, Martha y Mike deben estar preocupados.- dijo Helena tomando el camino de regreso.

.

.

- ¿Están seguros que no quieren acompañarnos?.- dijo Martha.- Vamos será divertido.

Después de la cena, Martha organizó una partida de cartas en el comedor, sin embargo tanto Helena como Piers no estaban de ánimo para nada.

- Gracias por la invitación, pero estoy muy cansada, ha sido un día muy largo.- dijo Helena apenada.- Además no se me da muy bien jugar a las cartas.

- ¿Y que hay de ti Dean?, si no sabes jugar, tal vez podría enseñarte.- dijo Paula en tono divertido.

Esa chica no tenía límites, pensó Helena.

- Gracias Paula, pero también me siento un poco cansado.

Subieron a su habitación y una vez ahí, ella decidió tomar un baño antes de dormir, cuando salió de la ducha vio que él ya estaba dormido, aún recordaba la escena de la herida en el brazo, quizá por eso es que el tal Banks lo mantenía oculto pensó, debía hablar con Jill y contarle lo que sucedió, tomó su móvil y buscó el número de la casa de los Redfield, marcó pero de inmediato cortó la llamada, era mejor que les llamara desde Gold River, no quería levantar sospechas entre las personas que estaban en la casa, Helena se tumbó en su lado de la cama, suspiró un poco y cerró los ojos permitiéndose dormir un poco.

Piers comenzó a moverse inquieto a mitad de la noche, tenía la frente perlada en sudor y hablaba entre sueños.

- ¿Piers? ¿Estás bien?.- dijo Helena.

- Déjenla…- murmuró él.

- ¿Dejar a quién?.

- Helena…

Él intentó despertar de su pesadilla pero era demasiado tarde, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor y temblaba de frio, sabía que Helena estaba a su lado, no quería que lo viera tan vulnerable, intentó alejar esas imágenes de su mente pero todo era inútil, ahí estaba de nuevo frente a ella sin poder hacer nada por salvarla.

- Sssh. Tranquilo, todo está bien.- Helena lo estrechó contra su pecho y le acarició suavemente la espalda.- No voy a ir a ninguna parte.

Piers poco a poco fue recuperando la calma, el ritmo de sus latidos era cada vez más suave y su respiración fue haciéndose más lenta hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

La tenue luz de la luna se filtraba a través de ventana, el canto de los grillos sonaba como una dulce nana en medio de la noche, Helena intentó separarse de Piers por un momento pero este la atrajo más a él impidiéndole moverse, así que esa era la razón por la cual se comportaba tan extraño últimamente pensó ella, aún estaba preocupado porque alguien fuera a lastimarla y eso estaba causando que sufriera de pesadillas, quería decirle que no había nada que temer, que era una agente entrenada y sabía cuidarse sola, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida, nadie había mostrado tanto interés por su seguridad, ni siquiera sus padres cuando era más joven o su mejor amigo Leon, se sintió afortunada de tenerlo en su vida, aunque solo fuera por un tiempo.


	6. Chapter 6

*****Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

_**CAP.6 Una visita inesperada**_

La pesadilla se había ido.

La luz de la mañana comenzaba a filtrarse a través de las finas cortinas de encaje que decoraban la habitación, el cielo estaba cubierto por densas nubes grises que anunciaban que pronto caería una fuerte lluvia, Piers abrió lentamente los ojos, estaba seguro que la noche anterior había tenido aquel mal sueño que tanto lo había atormentado, sin embargo esta vez fue diferente, ya no despertó con el cuerpo tenso y cubierto en sudor gritando el nombre de Helena, ni tampoco se sentía cansado con un terrible dolor de cabeza, de pronto recordó que estaba en la casa de descanso de los Rose, intentó levantarse de la cama pero la mujer que dormía plácidamente apoyada en su pecho le impedía moverse.

Recordó como Helena lo estrechó entre sus brazos, le susurró palabras de aliento, alejando aquella terrible pesadilla de su mente, tenía que hablar y decirle lo que estaba sucediendo, ya no quería que hubiera más secretos entre ellos, ella se movió ligeramente dejando su hombro descubierto, a simple vista su piel parecía tan suave y Piers no pudo resistir las ganas de acariciarla, la sintió estremecerse bajo sus dedos disfrutando de aquel contacto.

- Luces linda incluso cuando duermes.- murmuró Piers mirándola a los ojos y sin dejar de tocarla.

Bajó la vista hacia su boca y se dijo si sus labios eran tan dulces como parecían, sabía que estaba a punto de cometer un error, pero la tentación por probarlos fue tan grande que dejó de lado la razón, se inclinó lentamente hacia ella y la besó.

Por un momento pensó que lo rechazaría, sin embargo sintió como ella abrió ligeramente los labios, el beso se prolongó convirtiéndose en algo más serio y sensual, una oleada de calor lo invadió amenazándolo con perder el poco control que tenía de sí mismo, sabía que tenía que parar, no obstante las sensaciones que despertaron con aquel roce de sus bocas lo tenía embriagado, de pronto Helena soltó un ligero gemido y entonces fue consciente de que en cualquier momento despertaría, se apartó lentamente y sin hacer ruido, salió de la cama.

.

.

- No hay nada que un par de tazas de café no arregle.- dijo Helena mientras se miraba en el espejo del baño.

Había tenido una mala noche y todo por cuidar de Piers, estuvo pendiente de que él no volviera a sufrir otro ataque de ansiedad debido a sus pesadillas, pasaron las horas y cuando finalmente lo vio dormir tranquilamente, dejó que el sueño la venciera.

Mientras peinaba su cabello no dejó de pensar en el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior, estaba en el viejo embarcadero con Leon contemplando la vista del río, de repente, este la envolvió en un abrazó y la besó tomándola por sorpresa, no era extraño que Helena tuviera esta clase de fantasías, al menos en su mente, Ada Wong no se interponía en su camino, sin embargo, cuando ella se apartó por un momento de él, no fue a su amigo a quien vio sino a Piers, con aquellos ojos verdes brillantes y su sonrisa seductora, en lugar de alejarse, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y rozó suavemente los labios con los suyos.

Helena se obligó a salir de sus pensamientos y se llevó la mano a los labios sorprendida de que aquel sueño fuera tan real, aún podía sentir la suave caricia en su boca, quizá el hecho de que estuviera preocupada por él sumado al cansancio le estaban jugando una mala pasada pensó, terminó de arreglarse y bajó al comedor donde los Rose y el resto de los invitados los esperaban para tomar el desayuno.

.

.

Sentado en la cocina, Piers removía pensativo el fondo de su taza de café, una ligera llovizna comenzó a caer esa mañana arruinando los planes que tenían acerca de ir de cacería, no estaba seguro de cómo debía comportarse con Helena después de que la besó mientras dormía, por supuesto que no estaba arrepentido, es solo que esperaba que no lo odiara por haberse aprovechado de esa forma de ella.

- ¿Dónde están todos?.- dijo Helena desde el quicio de la puerta.

- Alistando su equipaje, anunciaron que lloverá el resto del día y quieren volver antes de que el camino se inunde.- respondió.

- ¿Desayunaste?.

- No, te estaba esperando.- dijo él dando un sorbo a su café.

- Gracias.- Helena se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó frente a él- ¿Sucede algo?, te ves nervioso.

- No.- Piers tomó una galleta y la comió de un bocado- Quizá sea porque tuve una mala noche.

- Lo sé.- Helena esperó por un momento a que fuera él quien hablara de sus pesadillas, sin embargo, Piers se quedó en silencio y entonces dijo.

- No confías en mí ¿Cierto?, crees que no puedo cuidarme sola.

- Ya hablamos de esto Helena.- Piers se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas?.

- Voy a subir el equipaje al auto, no creo que quieras conducir cuando el camino esté cerrado.

- Tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar de esto.- dijo Helena decepcionada.

- Ya te lo dije, no hay nada de qué hablar.- dijo Piers al tiempo que salía de la cocina.

.

.

La lluvia no ceso durante todo el camino de vuelta a Gold River, Piers mantuvo la mirada fija en la carretera, mientras que Helena pensaba en una forma para lograr que él confiara más en ella, tardaron cerca de tres horas de viaje hasta que finalmente llegaron a casa.

Sentado en el sillón del porche, Piers miraba a los niños que corrían en la acera de en frente, aunque ya tenía más recuerdos de sí mismo, aún no era capaz de recordar a su familia, uno de los pequeños lanzó su pelota pero esta cayó en el jardín de la casa, de pronto vino a su mente la imagen de él mismo junto con un par de chicos mayores jugando trepados en un árbol, no podía ver claramente sus rostros pero algo en el fondo le decía que quizá se trataba de sus hermanos, tomó el balón y se lo entregó al niño, este le agradeció con una sonrisa y volvió con el resto de grupo.

- Veo que te gustan mucho los niños.- dijo Helena apoyada en la puerta.

- Cuando le devolví la pelota al chico, tuve una visión de mí mismo junto con otros niños.- dijo Piers en tono triste- Algo me dijo que quizá se trataba de mis hermanos.

-Tal vez.- Helena se sentó en el sillón del porche- Has mejorado mucho en poco tiempo, sé paciente, verás que cuando menos lo esperes todos los recuerdos acerca de tu familia volverán a tu mente.

- Lo sé.- Piers caminó hacia el porche y se sentó junto a ella- Sabes, me gusta pensar que mi familia está en algún lugar esperando por mí.

- Al menos tienes una familia.- dijo Helena con amargura.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti?, ¿Tienes familia?.- inquirió Piers.

- No.- respondió en tono seco- Mis padres murieron hace algunos años y mi hermana, prefiero no hablar de ello.

- Disculpa.- dijo Piers apenado.

- Algún día te hablaré de ella.- Helena esbozó una sonrisa forzada. Aunque ya había pasado tiempo desde la muerte de Deborah, aún no lo superaba del todo- Piers tenemos que hablar.

En ese momento él intentó levantarse del sillón pero Helena lo tomó del brazo.

- Ya no voy a presionarte más.

- No entiendo.- dijo Piers intrigado.

Helena le entregó un objeto envuelto en un pañuelo, Piers lo tomó y quedó sorprendido al ver que se trataba de un arma.

- Tal vez no confíes en que puedo defenderme sola, así que, a partir de hoy tú cuidaras de mí.

- Helena, no tienes que hacer esto.- dijo él sin quitarle la vista a la pistola 9 mm que tenía en sus manos- Es una locura.

- Eres soldado, tienes mejor entrenamiento en armas que yo, además, te preocupas por mi.- Helena lo tomó de la mano y le dedicó una sonrisa.

- ¿Estás segura?.- Piers estaba conmovido por el gesto, no solo le estaba confiando su seguridad si no también su vida.

- No tengo ninguna duda.

- Gracias Helena.- Piers sonrió- Esto significa mucho para mí.

- Lo sé, estoy viviendo con el mejor tirador de la BSAA, así que puedo dormir tranquila.- dijo Helena en broma- Quien sabe, tal vez hasta te pida que me ayudes a mejorar mi puntería.

- Cuando quieras podemos practicar- Piers soltó una carcajada.

- De acuerdo.

Piers se preguntó si sería capaz de protegerla, aunque no sabían muy bien a lo que se estaban enfrentando, no permitiría que le hicieran daño. Dejó el arma a un lado y dijo.

- Ese tipo Lane, es afortunado en tener a una chica como tú.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?.- preguntó Helena perpleja.

- Del hombre que te llamó mientras estábamos en casa de los Rose.

Helena recordó el incidente de la llamada y dijo.

- David Lane no existe, es solo un alias.- Helena se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón y respiró hondo- En realdad se trata de un amigo que trabaja como agente.

- ¿Segura que solo es un amigo?.- Piers era muy bueno leyendo el rostro de las personas, en parte se lo debía a su entrenamiento militar- Tu tono de voz y tu expresión dicen lo contrario.

- Es complicado.- Helena no se sentía muy cómoda hablando de su vida personal, sin embargo algo en Piers le inspiraba confianza.

- ¿Lo quieres?.- preguntó Piers sin rodeos.

- Un poco.- dijo Helena en tono triste.- Él ama a una mujer que es como un fantasma, así que no creo que ponga sus ojos en mí.

- _La expectativa es la raíz de toda enfermedad de amor_.- dijo Piers.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.- dijo Helena irritada, pensó que él se estaba burlando de sus sentimientos- ¿Es otra de tus frases?.

- Fue Shakespeare quien lo dijo, y creo que en el fondo aún sigues esperando que tu amigo cambie de opinión y se fije en ti.

- No es verdad.

- Eres la peor mentirosa que conozco.- dijo Piers en tono divertido tratando de disimular lo mucho que le enfadaba que Helena estuviera enamorada de otro hombre.

Helena se levantó de golpe del sillón y caminó furiosa hacia la puerta.

- ¿Estás enojada conmigo?.- preguntó él.

- Tengo que hacer una llamada.- dijo Helena molesta- En la cocina están las llaves del jeep, necesito que vayas a la tienda y compres algunas cosas que necesito para preparar la cena, la lista está sobre la mesa.

- Está bien.-Piers se puso de pie.

- No tardes.- Helena cerró la puerta de golpe dejando a Piers atrás.

.

.

Helena buscó en su bolso la tarjeta que Jill le entregó la última vez que se vieron, aún se sentía irritada por el comentario de Piers, no por el hecho de que sus palabras sonaran como una burla sino porque muy en el fondo sabía que él tenía razón, aunque en su mente se repitiera todo el tiempo que Leon jamás pondría sus ojos en ella, su corazón aún tenía la esperanza de que quizá algún día las cosas cambiaran a su favor.

- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta Helena?, ¿Qué Piers tenga razón acerca de Leon o que lo descubriera sin que tú dijeras una palabra?, parece que él te conoce mejor de lo piensas.- se dijo a sí misma.

Encontró el número de la casa de los Redfield en Nueva York, marcó en su móvil y después de tres intentos sin éxito, Helena estuvo a punto de colgar, cuando de pronto Jill respondió.

- Diga.- dijo Jill intentando recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Llamo en un mal momento?.- preguntó Helena.

- Para nada, espera.- Jill trató de cubrir la bocina sin embargo Helena pudo escuchar lo que sucedía al otro lado del teléfono- ¡Josh Redfield, te dije que dejaras tranquila a tu hermana!.

- Si quieres puedo llamarte después.- dijo Helena apenada.

- Está bien, es solo que a veces es difícil mantener quieto a un niño de tres años, me entenderás cuando tengas tus propios hijos.- dijo Jill en tono de broma- Te llamé ayer pero nadie respondió.

- Salimos de viaje.

- Entiendo, ¿sucedió algo?.

Helena quería hablarle sobre lo que sucedió en el río, cuando Piers se lastimó con la trampa para animales, no estaba muy segura, quizá Jill iba a tildarla de loca pero era importante que ella estuviera enterada.

- Se trata de Piers, durante el viaje tuvo un accidente.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?.- preguntó Jill preocupada.

- Está bien, Jill, tengo que decirte algo importante.- dijo Helena en tono serio- Piers sufrió una lesión grave en la pierna, justo cuando me acerqué a ayudarlo, la herida comenzó a curarse por sí sola.

El único sonido que Helena escuchó fue el rechinido del ventilador del techo, al parecer Jill no creyó nada de lo que dijo, se apoyó contra la encimera y sujetó el teléfono con fuerza.

- Eso explica muchas cosas.- dijo Jill- Después de todo Chris no estaba equivocado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- inquirió Helena.

- Cuando Chris y yo volvimos a Nueva York, él me aseguró que Piers perdió el brazo derecho durante la misión en China.

- No entiendo.- dijo Helena confundida.

- Piers se inyectó una muestra del virus C y su brazo mutó, de no haber sido por él, Chris estaría muerto.- Jill hizo una pausa- Estamos reuniendo pruebas contra Banks, al parecer Piers y yo no fuimos las únicas víctimas del general.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?, no puedo estar aquí de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada.

- Por lo pronto manténganse a salvo e intenta seguir las instrucciones que te dé tu jefe, aproveché un descuido de Banks y extraje algunos documentos de su archivo personal.

- ¿Qué hallaste en la oficina de ese hombre?.

- El expediente médico de Piers y los reportes de la falsa operación de rescate.- Jill se aclaró la voz y dijo- Parece que nuestro amigo es la única persona en la cual el virus C se adaptó, los investigadores jamás pudieron explicarlo pero según el informe, cuando encontraron a Piers en los restos de la base submarina, este tenía el brazo derecho destruido, estuvieron realizándole pruebas durante un tiempo hasta que un día, simplemente su brazo estaba completamente sano.

- Me estás diciendo que lo trataron como una rata de laboratorio.- Helena sintió como la furia comenzaba a invadirla- ¿Cómo puede la BSAA permitir que suceda algo así?.

- La agencia desconoce en qué asuntos está implicado Banks, es por eso que estamos reuniendo toda la información posible.

Helena no podía creer lo que escuchó, Piers no solo perdió la memoria si no también fue tratado como un experimento, ahora entendía por qué se empeñaba tanto en protegerla de esas personas, no quería que ella pasara todas las cosas terribles que él sufrió.

-¿Y qué hay de ti Jill?, ¿Descubriste algo acerca de lo que Banks te hizo?.- preguntó Helena.

- Si.- dijo Jill en tono seco- Diría que demasiada información, lo único que puedo decirte es que no dejare que esta vez se salga con la suya, Banks quiere terminar la operación de rescate, una vez que esto suceda, Piers va a ser declarado muerto, lo extraño de todo es que el general ha hecho la solicitud al menos un par de veces en las últimas dos semanas.

- Pareciera que tiene prisa por terminar el asunto y dar por muerto a Piers, lo que no entiendo es ¿Qué gana Banks en todo esto?.

- Yo tampoco, pero sospecho que tiene que ver con la nueva cepa del virus C que tiene Piers en su sangre, te mantendré informada de lo que Chris y yo averigüemos.- dijo Jill- Tengo que colgar, el deber me llama.

- ¿Nueva misión?.- dijo Helena en tono de broma, podía escuchar el llanto de un bebé desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Ojalá, Josh derramó un bote de pintura sobre la alfombra y Emily acaba de arruinar su mejor vestido.- dijo Jill resignada- Esto de ser madre es como una misión que jamás termina.

- Ya hablaremos en otro momento.- se despidió Helena

- Está bien, estaremos en contacto.- dijo Jill antes de cortar la llamada.

Helena guardó el teléfono y se volvió hacia la ventana, las imágenes de Piers en un laboratorio, rodeado de un grupo de gente haciendo pruebas con él como si fuera un objeto de estudio invadieron su mente poniéndola de mal humor, lo imaginó confundido e indefenso sobre una cama de hospital, se sentía mal por no poder ayudarlo, de pronto el timbre de la entrada sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

- Te dije que no tardaras demasiado.- dijo Helena abriendo la puerta.

- Pensé que alejarte de la ciudad te ayudaría a controlar tu mal genio.- dijo Leon en tono irónico.

- ¿Leon?, ¿Qué haces aquí?.

- Andaba por el pueblo y pasé a visitarte.

- Idiota.- Helena sonrió y le dio un ligero puñetazo en el hombro- En serio, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?.

- No he sabido de ti en días y creí que estabas en problemas.

- No debiste viajar desde tan lejos, con una llamada hubiera bastado.- dijo Helena sorprendida de que Leon hiciera un viaje tan largo solo para saber que ella estaba bien.

- ¿Está el chico contigo?.

- ¿Piers?, fue a comprar algunas cosas a la tienda del pueblo.

- ¿Puedo pasar?.- dijo Leon mirando hacia el interior de la casa.

- Claro, perdona.- Helena se llevó la mano a la nuca- Bienvenido.

.

.

Piers caminó a través del jardín cargando las pesadas bolsas con el pedido de Helena, trató de hacer las compras en el menor tiempo posible, pero para su mala suerte, Paula estaba en la caja cobrando a los clientes de la tienda de su padre, después de escucharla por más de una hora y de rechazar su invitación para salir al bar de Joe esa misma noche, finalmente salió del lugar y condujo lo más rápido que pudo, esperando que su compañera de casa no se enfadara de nuevo con él.

Caminó hacia a puerta trasera y entró a la cocina sin hacer ruido, dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa, desde ahí podía escuchar a Helena reír y conversar con alguien, tomó una botella de agua de la nevera y se dirigió a la sala de estar, esperaba hallar a los Rose o algún otro vecino, sin embargo, al cruzar por el pasillo, vio a lo lejos a un hombre sentado en el sofá, su rostro le pareció familiar, de pronto recordó la misión en China, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y comenzó a sentir una punzada de dolor en el brazo derecho.

- Tú… defendiste a esa mujer sabiendo que era culpable.- murmuró Piers apretando los puños.

Se acercó a Helena por detrás tomándola desprevenida.

- No sabía que esperábamos visitas.- dijo Piers sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Leon.

- No te escuché llegar.- Helena se levantó del sofá- Quiero presentarte a un amigo.

Leon se acercó a ellos y extendió la mano en señal de saludo.

- Leon Kennedy.

- Piers Nivans.- dijo él dejando a Leon con la mano extendida- Helena, ¿Podemos hablar?.

- Claro, ¿Nos disculpas?.- le dijo Helena a Leon en tono amable.

- No hay problema.- Leon respondió.

Caminaron a hacia la cocina, una vez ahí Helena se puso frente Piers y le dijo.

- ¿Se puede saber que sucede contigo?, Leon es un amigo que vino a visitarme, no tenías que ser tan grosero con él.

- Ese hombre… no me agrada, ¿Va quedarse mucho tiempo por aquí?.

- No lo sé.- dijo Helena sorprendida por la respuesta de Piers- Pensé que tal vez podría ayudarnos a investigar al General Banks, Leon es agente del gobierno y…

- No creo que sea buena idea- interrumpió Piers.

- Es el mejor agente del país y además tiene acceso a información clasificada.

- Ya te lo dije, no es una buena idea, además Jill y Chris están siguiéndole la pista al general, no necesitamos su ayuda.

- ¿Por qué te molesta que Leon nos ayude?.- preguntó Helena.

- No confío en él.- respondió Piers en tono gélido.

- Ni siquiera lo conoces.- dijo Helena molesta- Es mi mejor amigo y fuimos compañeros hace un tiempo.

Piers sabía que era inútil discutir con ella, por la forma en como defendía a ese hombre supo que se trataba de David Lane.

- Tu amigo, ¿Es el hombre del que me hablaste esta mañana?.- preguntó Piers en tono serio.

Helena no respondió.

- Entiendo.- Piers caminó hacia la puerta- Si me buscas, estaré en mi habitación, con todo lo del viaje creo que me siento un poco cansado.

- ¿No vas a bajar a cenar?.- inquirió Helena.

- Tenemos invitados, no sería educado que cenaras sola con él, a menos que si tú quieres, puedes decirle que no me siento bien y yo comeré algo después.- dijo Piers sin voltear a verla.

- Te buscaré en cuanto la cena esté lista.- dijo ella.

.

.

Durante la cena, Helena le contó a Leon con fue que terminó viviendo en Gold River, mientras hablaban de su trabajo en la agencia, Piers los observaba con recelo, le enfadaba la forma en que ella miraba a su amigo, la manera en que le sonreía y lo atenta que se portaba con él.

Piers no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Leon, en su mente aún podía ver la imagen de él defendiendo a Ada Wong, ¿Por qué a Helena le gustaba tanto un hombre como ese?, ella intentó que él participara en la conversación, sin embargo no estaba de humor.

- Tu cara… me parece familiar pero no recuerdo de donde.- dijo Leon dando un sorbo a su copa de vino.

- Fue en China, hace un tiempo, Chris y yo estábamos tras la pista de Ada Wong.- dijo Piers molesto- Recuerdo que estuvimos a punto de capturarla de no ser por ti.

-Existe una parte de la historia que no conoces.

- Lo único que sé es que vi morir a mis compañeros a manos de esa mujer.

- Deberías leer el informe.- Leon apretó su copa con fuerza- No puedes culpar a alguien sin tener pruebas, además por lo que me contó Helena, aún tienes problemas para recordar algunas cosas.

- Sé lo que vi, no soy estúpido.

- Piers, por favor.- suplicó Helena tomándolo del brazo pero él logró soltarse de su agarre y se levantó de la mesa.

- Veo que la verdad te incomoda.- dijo Leon con sarcasmo.

- ¡Lo que no soporto es tener que compartir la mesa con un traidor!.- Piers caminó hacia la puerta.

Helena se disculpó con Leon y siguió a Piers furiosa, no tenía por qué ser tan mal educado con su amigo.

- ¡Espera!.- Helena exclamó- ¿A dónde crees que vas?.

Piers se detuvo en el porche y dijo.

- Si quieres quedarte a solas con él, este es el momento, yo me voy.

- Ada Wong no fue quien mató a tus amigos.

- ¿Estás defendiendo a esa mujer?.

- No, solo te estoy diciendo la verdad.- dijo Helena en tono firme- ¿Es por eso que no confías en Leon?.

- Un hombre que traiciona todo aquello por lo que lucha no es digno de confianza.

- Ya te lo dije, Ada no tuvo nada que ver, tienes que creerme.

Piers la miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo honesta con él.

- Te creo, si tú lo dices tiene que ser verdad.- dijo Piers- Pero piénsalo, la protegió cuando todos pensaron que era culpable, tú sientes algo por él y quizá por eso no ves las cosas como son.

- Deja de meterte en mis asuntos.- dijo Helena molesta.

- ¿Alguna vez has pensado en decirle lo que sientes?

Se hizo un tenso silencio entre los dos y Piers se dio cuenta de que ese tema era muy doloroso para ella.

- Piénsalo, no creo que sea bueno para ti esperar por él el resto de tu vida.

- ¡Déjame en paz!.- espetó ella furiosa.

Piers caminó hacia el viejo jeep y encendió el todo terreno ante la mirada fulminante de Helena, no tenía idea de a dónde ir a esa hora pero tampoco quería quedarse en casa y seguir compartiendo la mesa con el hombre que hacía sufrir a la mujer que más le importaba en el mundo.


End file.
